


The Hazards of Love

by missgnutmeg



Series: My Heart is a Weapon of War [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Captain Abearica and Loki Bear, Established Relationship, Harold gets his own chapter, Loki Does Who He Wants, M/M, Oral Sex, grown men can play with toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret is out and the Avengers are now aware of Captain America's love affair with the God of Mischief. Now they have to figure out how everything is supposed to fit together, and in the process, they run into some of the many Hazards of Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wonderlust (26. if only I could make you mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Presented once again in snapshot format. This time the hope is to look at the relationship from different angles and points of view, as well as looking at the relationships with some of the other Avengers more deeply.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a dream about one of his favourite books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to do an Alice in Wonderland crossover for ages. See if you can pick up why I picked out certain characters for certain people. There is legit symbolism going on, not just silliness. (Though there is a fair amount of plain silliness, too!)

Steve is trying to figure out why he is sitting in the middle of a meadow. He rubs his head and runs his fingers through his blonde hair. It just doesn't make sense. Worse, he seems to be wearing the tunic and shorts of his war bond campaign Captain America uniform, but the tights are missing so he can feel grass well up his thighs. It leaves him more than a little uncomfortable.

As he looks around, he notices movement in the nearby brush. He looks again to see Loki break through the greenery dressed in a tan pinstripe vest and trousers without shirt, bunny ears, and an old fashion green scarf about his neck.

“Loki!” Steve calls out to his lover, but gets no response. Instead the Asgardian runs off behind a nearby tree.

“Loki!” He calls again as he finally gets up and tries to chase him. “Loki?” He gets to the tree and sees sort of a rabbit hole. Something tells him this is where Loki has gone. It gives him a strange sense of deja vu, but he takes a breath and then a step.

Steve finds himself falling. He falls and falls, surely further than a rabbit (even a Loki-rabbit) could possibly dig. As the fall continues to continue, Steve notices there are items around him that seem to be falling _up_. He passes his shield, a table, an empty iron man suit, Harold, a pair of purple shorts, Loki’s favourite mug. Steve is so distracted by the items he doesn't notice the ground rushing towards him until he hits it with a loud grunt.

He turns his head just in time to see Loki's foot disappearing out the only exit – a tiny door Steve doubts he could get much more than his head through. He looks around the room. Parkay On the table is a key and a bottle that says “drink me”. 

This is definitely sounding familiar.

He grabs the key, then opens the bottle. A line about never drinking bottles marked poison plays in his head but he ignores it and takes a sip. 

The room grows rather suddenly. 

Or, more accurately, Steve gets a lot smaller. Soon he is just slightly taller than the door. He uses the key to unlock it and slips through.

He finds himself on a beach, the waves lapping up near his feet. As he looks around, he notices Tony riding some sort of giant mechanical... chicken? Pepper is there, too, dressed in cat ears and a pair of wings. Steve blinks. 

The blonde walks forward to see what he can learn from his friends. “Tony, Pepper, what's going on?”

Tony pulls up his mechanical bird and looks at Steve. “Tony? I'm Dodo! We're having a race! Join in, join in!”

“Or you can go see the Mock Turtle, if you prefer? I can take you.” Pepper chimes in while straightening her wings.

“The Dodo and the Gryphon? Am I dreaming Alice in Wonderland?” Steve looks between the two and shakes his head. “No thank you on both, I'm trying to find... the White Rabbit? Have you seen him?”

“Oh, he went that way.” Tony and Pepper point in two completely different directions.

“Great.” Steve sighs, wishing a bit he had his shield, then looks in the direction of the woods. “I'll try this way. Have fun with your race.”

“We will!” Tony chirps cheerfully as he continues riding his mechanization in large circles on the beach, while Pepper and several odd looking creatures follow.

Steve heads forward, finding a narrow path in the woods and deciding to follow that. Can't be that bad, if it's a dream of Wonderland. Right? The woods are filled with all manner of strange creature but nothing harmful in any way. On the other hand, Steve is pretty sure he's getting absolutely no where. In fact, he's fairly certain he's seen that particular rock twice already even though he's positive he's been heading North the entire time. It's rather frustrating. On the third pass he sits down. And that's when he hears it.

“Have you mislaid your path, friend?” Steve looks up to see Thor sitting in a tree, grinning widely and wearing a pair of purple cat ears.

“Thor?”

“I know not of what you speak, but if you continue to your left, you shall cross the path of the Mad Hatter and March Hare. I am certain they would enjoy your company for tea.”

“Oh. Uh. That's great.” Steve sighs and looks in that direction. “Are you coming? Or do I have to face the madness by myself?”

Thor grins impossibly wider, and slowly starts disappearing. “We're all mad here. As you can tell, I'm not all here myself!” And he's gone.

Steve rubs his face. Definitely Alice, though things seem slightly off. Probably his mind remembering them in wrong order. Oh well. Time to face the tea party. He follows the path Thor had indicated until he walks into a clearing. In the centre is a ridiculously long table covered in tea pots, tea cups, and sweets. Part of him wishes Loki were here to enjoy it. He could only imagine what fun he and his love could have with all this. Thinking of his love; Steve looks around to find the participants of the party.

“Hello?” He calls out. 

“No room!” Calls out a familiar male voice.

“No room, no room!” Calls out a familiar female voice.

Steve's eyes search until he finds them, and his heart nearly stops. It's Bucky, in a proper top hat and coat, and Peggy with rabbit ears on. He blinks away tears and goes closer to them. More than anything he wants to stop and stay with them for a time, even if it is just a dream. “Can I please join you, just for a cup?”

“Well, alright. Pull up a chair. We always have time for tea. It's always teatime!” Bucky indicates a chair while Peggy pours Steve a cup. He looks between them, the two dearest people from his life before. Before. Desperately he wants to keep them here, keep himself here, not leave the dream. So he reaches for the tea cup, plays their game, but as he takes a sip he notices the world growing larger around him.

“Ah, shit.” Steve's shrunk again, and he has to move carefully to avoid being stepped on by the tea party-ers as they keep switching chairs every few minutes. For his own safety, Steve has to leave the area but not without regret.

He's back in the woods, but this time they're huge and he's barely making progress at three inches tall.  
He wanders past giant flowers and beetles he could ride on. Then he sees the smoke, he knows it'll be the caterpillar though he wonders who it'll be. As he comes closer, he has trouble seeing through all the smoke, barely making out a slight figure and blonde hair. Finally as he stops in front of the mushroom he sees himself sitting on it, but his younger, pre-serum self. He's wearing his Captain America uniform, but it's clearly sized to his present body and drapes ludicrously over his younger form. He stares in surprise until he hears his old voice call out to him. “Who are you?”

“Steve Rogers. I'm Captain Steven G. Rogers, codename Captain America.”

The smaller man looks down at him. “Who. _Are._ You?”

“I'm- I'm you! I'm Steve Rogers.”

“Ridiculous.” A puff of smoke is blown into Steve's face. “Who are you?”

“If I'm not you, then I don't know!”

“Stupid, ridiculous man. Don't you even know who you are?”

“I'm Steve Rogers, Captain America, beloved of Loki and Avenger. I'm you but I'm also so much more than you. I've _grown_ and I plan to continue growing.” Remembering the book, Steve takes bits of mushroom from each side and takes a bite first of the piece in his right hand.

Suddenly, the trees look like bushes and Steve gulps. “A little too much, I think.” He licks the second pieces and shrinks back down to his normal height. Or close enough that he doesn't care. “I really do need to get out of here.”

He keeps walking, following an almost-path he's found, until he comes across a small cottage. There seems to be a cloud of smoke or something coming from the window, so he goes to the door, knocking on it to be sure the inhabitants are alright.

“Hello?” He opens the door and looks in to see Natasha dressed in an aristocratic looking dress and holding something while Clint is yelling from the backroom – apparently a kitchen and the source of the smoke. “Are you alright in here?”

“Yes, but the baby won't eat!” Steve looks at Natasha and realizes she's holding the pig. She must be the duchess, which makes Clint the cook. He doesn't remember this part of the book ending particularly well.

“More pepper!” Shouts Clint.

“She's with Tony!” Natasha replies before smiling at Steve. “How can I help you? Do you have food for the baby?”

“Uh. No.” Steve clears his throat, his eyes are starting to water from all the pepper in the other room. “I'm looking for the White Rabbit, has he passed this way?” He's fairly certain this bizarre dream will end once he finds his costumed lover.

“Oh, he heralds for the queen. Try the castle.”

“I will, thank you.” Steve backs away and is out the door quickly before things can get chaotic. He looks around for a path and notices that he can now make out the turrets of a castle above the tree line so he heads in that direction, trying to keep as straight a line as he can. Finally, the scenery changes from forest to manicured lawn and he decided he must be on the croquet field. Sure enough, something round flies past him and he has to duck to avoid being hit in the head. He turns to see who's playing through and he freezes.

It's Red Skull in a dress and tiara, with Bruce beside him in a crown and mantle. Loki is behind them, still in his waistcoat and ears. Immediately when Steve's eyes meets Red Skull's, the villain is shouting. “OFF WITH HIS HEAD!”

“Shit!” Steve is again wishing for his shield as he looks around for a place to dodge, but there's nothing. A barrage of the croquet balls are flung in his direction as playing card guards head towards him. He looks to Loki with pleading eyes. “Loki! Help!”

“Help! Loki!” Steve wakes up, sweat glistening as it slides down his naked chest.

Loki is beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Shh, love. I'm here. I'm here.”

Steve clings to Loki tightly and kisses his forehead. “I had the strangest dream. Have you ever read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?”

“I can't say I have.” Loki strokes Steve's cheek reassuringly. “Why?”

“You should.” Steve nuzzles his head into the crook of Loki's neck. “I dreamt you were my White Rabbit, I kept chasing after you but could never keep up.”

“Ah, but love. I've let you catch me.” A soft kiss is placed on each of Steve's eyelids and then his lips. “And you are not permitted to let me go. I am your happy prisoner for all time. Now sleep, my heart. You haven't rested well for some time.” Loki's hand brushes over Steve's face and he whispers a soft sleeping spell to help his love rest well. “Sweet dreams, Steven.”


	2. Indebted (17. kHz (kilohertz))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks a favour, and consequently owes a debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve isn't even in this chapter. I miss him already. (And his ass, and his eyelashes...)
> 
> For the record? $10 000 bottle of scotch. Yup.

“I require your assistance.”

The bottle in Tony's hand slips, bumps off the counter and crashes to the floor, its contents spreads quickly and the smell of the alcohol permeates the air.

“Dammit, Loki, that was a bottle of Macallan 1939!” Tony sighs and puts a hand over his face. “What do you want? Just because you're fucking Steve doesn't mean you all of a sudden get to make demands of the rest of us.”

Loki lithely slides across the floor until he's standing on the opposite side of the bar from Tony and then slowly leans across it in his finely tailored grey suit. “What if it's for Steve?”

This causes Tony to perk an eyebrow. “Oh? Tell me.” He crosses his arms. One of his smaller robots has motored over, its little engine running – probably purposely – a few kilohertz too loud, and is cleaning up the mess of the spilled liquor bottle.

“You wish him to move back here, but I worry for his health if he does. Steve finally has a place he actually considers a home. I do not wish to take that from him.” Loki tilts his head. “I wish to make a deal so we are both satisfied.”

“I'm listening. Drink?” Tony takes a new bottle of the same scotch.

“Please.” Loki stretches, walking towards the wall of windows. He stares at the clouds for a few minutes, not speaking until Tony hands him his glass. “What I want is that Steve's rooms here be a replication of his current living space. In exchange, I shall convince him to live here.”

“Nuh-uh. That's not enough.” Tony shakes his head and wanders to the couch.

Loki's eyes are cold as he turns to look at the billionaire. “Not enough? I needn't offer you anything at all.”

“You're offering me something you want already.” Tony sips his scotch. “We just happen to both want that. For this deal, you're going to have to give me something that I want.”

“I could simply throw you out the window again. You will not have to insult my virility this time, and I won't allow you the chance to access your machines before I do.”

“Not cool, Rock-of-Ages. I want a favour.” Tony holds up a finger and nods.

Eyebrows furrowed, Loki studies Tony. “What favour?”

“I want 24 hours of your time to look at the possible science of your magic.” Tony sets his glass on the table next to the couch.

Loki crosses his arms, holding his glass so he won't spill it, and turns back to the windows to consider it. Normally it wouldn't even be a thing to think of, he would smash the insolent mortal for the very idea. But this is for Steve. Loki lets out a long breath and shuts his eyes. “I will do it.”

“Great!” Tony grabs a tablet screen and walks over to Loki with it. “Now how 'bout we design your Ken-doll's dream home?”


	3. Lust (13. excessive chain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki thinks his boyfriend is hot. And shows him. Repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the smut lovers out there.

Although the dishwasher is definitely one of the modern conveniences that Steve has come to truly appreciate, he still occasionally enjoys washing dishes by hand. Something about it reminds him of his mother.

However, his thoughts are abruptly interrupted by a pair of strong hands grabbing his ass, and the pot he had been scrubbing plops into the soapy water with a small splash.

“Do you have any idea how tempting you are?” Loki presses a kiss to his neck, long arms circling his waist as he's approached from behind.”

“Tempting? Love, I'm washing dishes.” 

“Leaving me to stare at your glorious ass. I want it.”

“Just let me finish.”

“Now.” More kisses are pressed to the back of Steve's neck. Loki's already unfastening Steve' trousers and they fall gracelessly about his ankles. His boxers follow quickly. Soon his ass is being massaged by those eager hands and he finds himself gripping onto the edge of the sink. He can feel Loki's erection pressed against his thigh through the trickster's pants.

“Lube.” Steve pants. “Lubricant or we're not doing this.”

Then he feels the cool wetness along his cleft.

“Oh.”

It feels incredibly good as Loki caresses the oil into his skin and that goodness pulses into his dick as Loki's elegant finger presses into him.

Despite his lover's seeming urgency, Steve is stretched slowly and thoroughly. Loki's fingers work until Steve's cock is fully hard and his ass is fully stretched. Steve whimpers when the fingers finally leave him.

But there is a zip and and the rustle of fabric. The Loki is pressed against his back, cock nudging Steve's entrance.

“Yes.” Steve whispers and his eyes fall shut.

Loki enters him roughly, shoving all the way in with a single thrust. Steve gasps and tightens his grip on the sink. Loki's hands grip next to his for purchase, allowing him to begin a forceful staccato rhythm.

Each additional thrust is a full length and nearly hard enough to lift Steve off his feet. He's gripping the sink tight enough to bend the metal and crack the counter in an attempt to maintain some control but Loki is a carnal beast filling him with his lust and it leaves Steve a hot, moaning mess.

All it takes his Loki biting his still-clothed shoulder for Steve to find himself shooting his load over their cupboards.

Loki takes a little longer before he is finally thrusting his seed deep into the Captain's body with a low groan.

Steve sighs and rests his head back against Loki's shoulder. “Insatiable.”

“I blame you.” Loki carefully withdraws from Steve's ass.

“Mmn.” Steve tiredly pulls Loki's arms around him.

The godling nuzzles Steve's neck. “Come to bed, my heart. I'll let you have a turn.” Gentle kisses follow his words.

“You go ahead, I'll be a moment.”

Loki smiles and pulls away with a playful slap to the Captain's ass. Steve gives a snort of laughter as he restores his pants and grabs a cloth to clean the semen off the cupboards before it dries. He considers finishing the dishes, but decides instead to drain the sink so he can rejoin his lover.

He dries his hands and tosses the towel aside as he heads to the bedroom.

He is greeted by the delicious sight of Loki fingering his own ass open and makes a sound that is somewhere between choke and whine as his pants suddenly become much tighter.

“You're terrible.”

“And you're perfectly in love with it.” Loki winks, removing his fingers from his anus to stroke his own hard cock. “Come and claim me as we both know you desire.”

Steve's shirt hits the floor before his second step, pants following quickly. He climbs on the bed and kneels between Loki's legs. Hungry kisses are pressed to Loki's knee then move up his leg and along his thigh. The Captain pauses to suck at the point where leg meets hip as he reaches to take the lubricant from Loki. It's cold against his hot flesh and he takes his time stroking it over his dick, making sure Loki is watching every deliberate movement.

Once he decides he's ready, Steve covers Loki's body with his own and pushes in but only an inch, just enough to tease.

“Steve!” Loki whines, curving his legs around Steve's back in attempt to encourage him.

Steve grins then pushes the rest of the way in with a soft grunt. He opts for a slow pace with long strokes that have him almost pulling out each time.

Loki's fingers dig into his ribs and he looks down at his gorgeous godling. It's breathtaking. He leans down to claim soft pink lips with love and desire. They kiss breathlessly as Steve surges into Loki, driving them both rather mad. Loki's nails dig into Steve's skin, scratch down his sides, and a soft cry escapes his lips only to be caught by Steve's mouth.

Loki feels like all his nerves are on fire in the very best way as he writhes and arches under his lover, trying to feel every stroke through to his toes. Too soon Loki can feel the tightness crawl through his thighs, and the fire all shifts towards his hips and he's coming, seed spurting between their heated bodies. As Loki tightens around him, not just his inner muscle but thighs and fingers grasping in their pleasure, Steve lets out a loud yell and comes with one last deep thrust into his lover. He's shaking from the force of it, and careful not to crush Loki as he lets himself rest against his lover.

“Holy fuck.” Steve mutters against Loki's neck. Loki laughs.

“One more go?”

“Give me two minutes.” Steve rolls off Loki and tries to breathe, but can't help grinning. “Aren't you a hungry godling?”

“I can't help that you're so delicious.” Loki's trying for sweet as he curls up against Steve's side and puts a leg across his hips. He's managed something closer to seductive.

“Me either. How long are you planning to keep going?”

Loki smirks. “All night. I wish an endless chain of sex until you are no longer able to stand.”

Steve swallows loudly. “Uh. Sure. I can do this all day.”

“I do plan to make you.” Loki is straddling Steve again, teasing him. “My Super Soldier. My Living Legend.”

Steve can feel his body getting ready to once more answer the call. It's going to be a long, delightful night.


	4. Captain America (4. our distance and that person)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is still coming to terms with the fact that Captain America is Loki's enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at the duality of the super hero. This will come up a few times in this story. It's a bit of a sticking point for these two.

“Loki, stop!” Captain America ducks behind his shield to avoid the blast of energy.

“I don't take orders from you, Soldier.” He's in full battle armour and clearly none too pleased about being interrupted.

“Please.” The Captain manages to tackle Loki to the ground. He speaks softly. “You don't need this. Please just go home. I don't want to fight you.”

Loki blasts the Captain off of him. “Sorry, Captain. Now just stay out of my way and I won't have to hurt you.” His face sneers but his eyes speak silently of love and concern.

“You know I can't.” Captain America rises, shield ready. “Now stop.”

“No.” Loki flicks his wrist and the Captain is tangled by some sort of tentacle that tightens each time he tries to move.

“Now you be a good boy.” Loki smirks and heads toward his destination; an ancient manuscript within the Library of Congress. He picks it up and vanishes. The limb holding the Captains vanishes as well.

“Fuck.” Steve curses.

 

### 

 

“Tell me you'll at least return it when you're done?” Steve tries to hide his anger behind the question as he tiredly hangs his shield in it's spot on the wall.

“Maybe.” Loki looks up from his chair in the corner. “Are we Captain America or are you my Captain Rogers again?”

Steve sighs and pushes his cowl back. “Both are annoyed with you. _I_ am disappointed.”

Loki shrugs. “I've told you repeatedly that I am not going to change who I am simply for the pleasure of getting in your pants.”

“What about for love? Don't you love me enough to be on my side?”

“I _am_ on _your_ side. I love you enough to divert our enemies. I love you enough to keep myself secret for sake of your stupid reputation. I love you enough to trust you to fight your own battles and not simply tear to pieces any who come near you!” Loki rises, throwing his book to the floor. “Doubt not _my_ love, _Captain_.”

Steve blushes and ducks his head ashamedly. He speaks softly, apologetically. “I don't. It's just... I wish...”

Loki sighs and walks to Steve, wrapping his arms around the strong body. “You will have to forgive me, pet, but I must remain enemies with Captain America if my Captain Rogers is to remain safe.”

“I hate this.” Steve's grip around Loki is dangerously tight. A human might fear a broken spine. “I hate the lies, I hate the deception, I hate having to hurt you.”

“Shh.” Loki lays his head on Steve's shoulder. “I can take any pain if it means I can be with you. Remember you are my heart, the very thing that grants me life. Even when you must be Captain America.”

Steve rests his head against Loki's. “Silvertongue.”

“Guilty.” Loki smiles. “Now let us get you out of that sweaty uniform and into a relaxing bath. I heard you had to fight a total asshole today.”

“It's true, that guy was a bastard. And his hit packs a wallop.” Steve teases back as he allows himself to be lead to the washroom.


	5. Kitten (8. our own world)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loves his kitty and his Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter very nearly ended at Steve falling asleep with the cat. So cute.

The brush moves steadily across Cinnamon's back. Steve finds the movement as soothing as the cat does. Soon he falls asleep in the chair, kitten purring away on his lap.

When Loki returns home hours later with dinner, he grins at the sight awaiting him. The blonde head is tilted back with the lips slightly parted. One hand is on Cinnamon's furry back and the other hangs off the side of the chair. He puts down the take-out bags then finds his mobile phone and snaps a photo, knowing Steve would hate him if he ever found out. He sets it as his background. Finished, he moves over to the pair and gently picks the cat up and lets her down on the floor. She curls around Steve's ankle instead.

Loki pulls himself into Steve's lap, taking the cat's place. He wraps his arms comfortably around the strong shoulders and kisses softly along the exposed neck to wake his lover. Steve shifts, his blue eyes blinking open before slowly focusing on Loki. He smiles.

“Hey you. When did you get home?” He wraps his arms about Loki's waist.

“Just now.” Loki's kisses continue along Steve's throat. “I brought supper, but you look so comfortable. We should just stay here. You can go back to your nap.”

Steve laughs and strokes Loki's thigh with his thumb. 

“Long day?”

“Mmn.” Steve rests his forehead against Loki's, eyes closing again. “Lots of running, not a lot of getting anywhere. Thought I'd relax by brushing Cinnamon. Guess it worked.”

“Well, you're safe here, in our own little world. Sleep and rest. I will care for you, my heart.” Loki's hands gently cradle Steve's head.

“But you mentioned food. I love food.”

“I know you do. I brought you pupusa with curtido from the Salvadoran place down the road. More authentic than some I've tried in the country itself.” Kisses are eased against Steve's lips. “We've also got some cinnamon buns left, somehow, in case that hollow pit inside you is not filled with mere dinner.”

Steve laughs and give Loki a hug. “If I didn't love you already, I surely would now.”

Loki smiles, rising and offering his hands to help Steve to his feet. “Ah yes, I have won your heart with delectables. Is there not a Midgardian saying along those lines?” 

“Oh, yes. 'The fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'” Steve gives a semi-serious look. “You know I love you in spite of what you feed me, right? That's just a really amazing bonus prize.”

Their hands join and Loki brings them to his mouth to kiss Steve's knuckles. “Yes, pet, just as I love you for more than your tight ass or your.” Loki pauses, licks his lips. “Righteousness.”

“Stop it.” Steve gently pushes away and wanders towards the kitchen and the promised food, nearly tripping over Cinnamon on the way. “Hey sweetie.” He picks the cat up and cuddles her, with a kiss to the top of her fuzzy head. “Let's see what your daddy brought us to eat.”

Steve is peeking through the paper bags as Loki comes up behind him and gives him a playful slap to his backside. “What are you teaching our daughter now?”

“That you bring the best take-out?” Forced to put the cat down, he sets her in the chair next to him where she immediate begins washing, and focuses on food. As he happily stuffs his face, he occasionally offers a bit of the fried dough to the cat who sniffs it then returns to her washing. Loki shakes his head.

“I love this.” Steve mentions around a mouthful.

“Salvadoran food?”

“No, love. Just me and you in our apartment not doing anything special, just us in our own little world. I wish things could be like this all the time.”

Loki smiles and leans over to give Steve a kiss. “If I could, I would give you just that.”

“You give me yourself, that's more than I deserve.” They kiss some more, Loki slipping into Steve's lap again and Steve's arms encircling Loki's waist.

“Only you would say that.” Loki kisses Steve's eyebrow. “I love you, you strange man.”

“I know. And I love you, godling.”


	6. Running (9. dash )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki foils Steve's plans to go running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really can't help themselves, did you see how long they were apart in Heart's? Plot will be returning next chapter though.

“Come here.” Loki pulls Steve back onto the bed, to sit between his splayed legs. He wraps his arms around the bare chest and kisses a muscular shoulder.

“Stop, Loki. Let me finish getting dressed.” Steve's struggles are half-hearted at best. The attention sends a dirty little thrill straight to his hips.

“No.” One of Loki's hands slides down to Steve's waistband and dips teasingly under the fabric of the just donned sweatpants. “I'm not done with you.”

Barely pretending to fight, Steve mutters. “But I'm supposed to meet Sam.” 

“Text him, you're running late. He'll forgive you.” That hand is now gently stroking blonde pubic hair.

“My phone is in the kitchen.”

Loki waves his free hand at it. “Sent. Now shut up unless you're screaming my name.”

Steve laughs as he leans against his lover. “So insatiable. Does it ever occur to you that my ass might need a rest?”

“You'd tell me. Besides, that's when I let you fuck me.”

“You _let_ me?” Steve eyes Loki with a smirk. “You beg, godling.”

“Shut up.” Loki kisses him roughly while his hand finally reaches the glorious cock it had been travelling toward.

Steve moans against Loki's lips as an elegant, practiced had massages him to life.

“Loki.” The name is whispered after a particularly tight squeeze. “God. Your hands are magical.”

“Well, yes.” Loki grins as he reminds Steve just how magical.

“Ah. Oh. Lo- Jeez. Loki.”

“You seem excited, pet.” Loki slips his hands out of Steve's sweat pants and pushes them and his boxers down in one move. “Let me help you.”

Precome is already leaking as Loki slides his hand along Steve's shaft and swipes his thumb over the tip. Steve whimpers as that hand firmly grips him to stroke his length. He leans against Loki and steals a wanting kiss while his hips rock up into that maddening grasp.

“Good pet.” Loki whispers against Steve's lips, his strokes becoming firmer and faster. “Now, will you come for me?” 

“Loki, I. I-” Steve gasps, his fingers digging into Loki's thighs.

“My pet, I said to come.” Loki's tongue curls around Steve's ear and he sucks the lobe into his mouth as he pulls roughly on the hard cock in his hand.

Steve's fingers are bruising Loki's legs but neither care as the blonde arches against the chest behind him in ecstasy, he spills semen over his own thighs and Loki's hand and his love's name is loud on his lips.

“Good. Good pet.” Loki presses soft kisses to the back of Steve's neck while coaxing the last of his orgasm out with gentle strokes to his cock.

“My God.” Steve laughs as he takes Loki's hand and brings it to his mouth so he can suck the cum off the long fingers. “The things you can do to me.”

“No worse than the sounds you make when I do them.” Loki bites his lip, his untouched arousal is now pressed firmly against the small of Steve's back through his shorts. It's entirely possible he'll come simply from the attention to his hand.

Steve doesn't reply, too busy sucking on Loki's first two fingers. Loki shudders. A warm tongue caresses his fingers and he bites down on Steve's shoulder, his arms curving around the taught abdomen. Steve presses back, shifting to rub his ass against the firmness behind him.

Loki grunts against Steve's skin and warm, wetness spreads through his boxers and between them.

“I think I need another shower.” Steve laughs and turns, pushing Loki back against the bed. “You too.”

“I would not argue that.” Loki leans up to catch the pouty lips above him for a kiss.

“Mmn. I don't think I'm going to make that run at all. Think Sam will mind?”

“Offer to go this evening. Buy him dinner to apologize.” Loki strokes Steve's cheek. “You can tell him it was all my fault.”

“It _was_ all your fault.” 

“Yes, and you have my permission to actually say so.”

Steve chuckles. “Always a godling, aren't we?”

“Mmn.” Loki stretches then wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders. “Just try to deny how you love it.”


	7. Spider  Bite (30. kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Loki have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this thought and then there was no way it wasn't going to happen. I mean, she sits on Steve in bed so why not Loki?

Loki awakes with a start, realizing there is someone in his bed but not the someone who belongs there.

“Natasha, you should know that's a rather dangerous place to be.”

The assassin turns over and lays her arm across Loki's chest. “But it's the best place to be if I'm looking for Steve.”

Loki rolls his eyes. While true enough, she could have just as easily waited in their chair as she usually does.

“What do you want?”

“Most men are thrilled to have me in their bed.”

“I am not most men. Besides, my tastes tend to run a little more...” Loki searches for a good word to use.

“Masculine?”

“American.”

“Isn't he usually back by now.”

“Calm, Spider. He's probably picking up breakfast. Ever since he discovered my affinity for seafood, he insists on feeding me the local dish of bagels and lox.”

“Well, lox is pretty good.”

“If you haven't already, text him that you're here and he'll bring you some, too.”

Natasha just smiles.

“Unhuh. Time to tell the truth, little Spider.”

“Help me convince him to move back into the Avengers tower.”

“Why?”

“Security? Simplicity? Because he's part of a team? Hell, a family.”

“And what of me?”

“I'm pretty sure we couldn't separate you from Steve and possibly hope to survive the attempt.”

Loki's smile is sharp, jagged. “Very true, little Spider, but you still haven't convinced me why I should leave my very cozy nest in favour of your tower.”

“Steve misses New York.” The assassin shrugs and rests her head on Loki's shoulder. “We both know what it would mean to him if he could unite all the segments of his life.”

Loki frowns. “And the Winter Soldier?”

“Will be recovered. I will fly Steve anywhere he needs to go myself.”

“I shall discuss it with him, but I make no promises.”

“Thank you.” Natasha kisses his cheek.

Loki blinks at her in surprise. He wonders if he will ever understand mortals. Maybe he should have told her the truth?


	8. Torn (15. perfect blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve may be heroic, but that doesn't mean he's not an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, here comes life again...

There's a knock at the door. This in and of itself in fairly strange – most of Steve's friends just break in one way or another – and Loki is wary of opening it until he hears Sam's voice.

“Open up, man. Steve isn't exactly light, y'know.”

“Sorry. I come.” Loki puts down his book and goes to the door. He opens it to find Falcon supporting a semi-conscious Captain America.

Loki quickly ducks under the Captain's other arm to take most of the weight off their friend. He looks over his lover to notice a number of tears in the blue uniform, many of which expose bleeding wounds, plus he's covered in dirt.

As Loki deposits the Captain onto their bed, he can hear Falcon closing the door and dropping Steve's shield on the floor.

“What happened?” Loki calls as he carefully starts removing whats left of Steve's uniform.

“We ran into a couple Hydra agents also looking for Winter Soldier. Steve decided he'd try to stop their grenade without his shield. He refused to go to the hospital, so I brought him to you. I suspect he's got a concussion.”

“I am fairly certain of it.” Loki sighs and touches Steve's cheek. The Captain moans and leans into that touch. “My thanks, Sam. I can care for him now, if you desire to tend you own needs.”

Sam stands in the doorway and looks over the soldier now only in boxers. “Thanks. But call if you need help or decide he's gotta go to hospital.”

“Of course.” Loki nods and guides Sam to the front door. “Thank you again, for taking care of him for me.”

“Hey, I love that idiot.” Sam nods back before leaving. Loki smiles.

Loki starts the bath running before heading back to the bedroom and removing the last of the Captain's clothing.

He gently carries his lover over and settles him into the warm water. Then Loki removes his own shirt, so as not to get it wet, and begins to bathe the Captain's wounds.

The careful splashing and stroking bring Steve back to himself. “...Loki?”

“Yes, pet. Sam dropped you off.” Loki cleans some of the dirt off Steve's face. “You owe him a text. Preferably with an apology involved. You really need to stop being an idiot.”

“I saved a lot of people.”

“Probable, but I would have killed just as many if you died. After I killed you again.”

Steve tries to process that through his concussed brain. “...what?”

“Never mind, darling.” Loki continues to clean out the wounds.

Blue eyes try to focus on Loki, almost managing it. “I'm fine.”

“You will be. Once we have fed you and you've had some re-- Aah! Steven!”

Loki's train of thought is utterly broken as he splashes into the tub and onto the Captain's lap with a pull from Steve. He wipes his face and looks rather unimpressed with his soaking trousers.

“Steven Rogers! I am resisting the urge to eviscerate you!”

“I'm sorry.” Steve nuzzles Loki's neck.

Loki raises a dubious eyebrow. “Are you? For soaking me or being an idiot?” 

“Both.” The Captain wraps his arms around Loki. “And for worrying you and Sam. I really am okay, though. You have to trust me to know what I'm doing.”

“That's easier to do when you're not coming home with concussions.”

Steve grimaces. “I love you?”

“I know.” Loki laughs and wiggles out of his wet clothing.

Steve rests his hand on Loki's thigh and Loki's hand quickly covers it.

“Don't even think of pulling your seductively adorable act. When you are finished bathing, you will eat, I shall bind your wounds, and then you shall sleep. You are forbidden from even _thinking_ of sex until that concussion is gone.”

“I- I wasn't!” But Steve knows better than to argue so he leans back with a sigh.

Loki kisses his throat. “We have some leftover roast, I'll make you some sandwiches. Get out when you're ready.” He gives Steve a kiss to the mouth as he climbs out of the tub. “Still love you, idiot.”

“I know.” Steve smiles and relaxes as he's left alone.

Steve hears a drawer – probably Loki grabbing pyjama pants - and then the now-familiar noises of Loki in the kitchen. He lets his eyes drift shut and enjoys the sounds, revelling in just how lucky he is. Finally, he decides to get out and joins Loki in the kitchen with only the towel around his hips.

“If that is meant to be a guilt trip for denying you sex, it will not work.” Loki places a plate of sandwiches in front of Steve with a chaste kiss to the temple.

“No.” Steve happily starts eating. “You mentioned bandages. I figured this would be easier.”

“True.” Loki fetches said bandages from their first aid kit and begins wrapping the worst of Steve's wounds. He pauses at one point to serve them both tea before he's contented that he's wrapped all that requires it. “Fates be kind enough not to send any of your nightmares tonight.”

Steve blows over his tea and takes a sip. “They've been a lot better since you moved in.”

“True.” Loki strokes the blonde hair. “My beautiful idiot. Whatever should I do with you?”

“Love me?”

Loki wraps his arms around the broad shoulders. “As if I had a choice in the matter.”

They share a kiss, a tender reminder of their love, before Loki sends the Captain to bed with a promise to clean the kitchen.

Just before he joins his love in bed, he scoops up the abandoned cell phone off the table and shoots off a text; _Sam, our idiot is fine. Will likely be pulling stupid stunts again within days. Thank you again. - L_

Loki fold the remains of the blue uniform and sets it on Steve's desk. He thinks of sensitive blue eyes. Of fragile blue veins under breakable flesh.

He tries not to imagine future days when he will be left without them.


	9. Truce (19. red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is scolded by Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now why would Loki agree to this? :x

Red blood soaks the cloth as Steve presses it gently against Loki's split lip. He sighs and rinses it out before pressing it again. “You really need to stop antagonizing Thor.”

“No, he needs to stop antagonizing me.” Loki is defiant, head proud despite his current dishevelled state.

Steve sighs again. “And you call -me- the idiot?”

“I do not jump on bombs.”

“No, you simply anger thunder gods.” Steve tosses the cloth to the ground, the red blood a vibrant stain upon it. “Have you ever though how it might affect me?”

“I keep my battles away from you, Steve! I rarely come home bloodied, unlike you!” Loki is furious.

“Thor is my friend!” Steve yells back, unafraid. “I fear the day one of you gains the advantage. Will I lose my lover? My friend? Don't make me choose, Loki!”

Loki glares. “I cannot forgive what he's done.”

“I'm not asking you to!” Steve's fists clench and he tries to force calm on himself as Loki crosses his arms.

Steve starts again, more even. “I'm not asking you to forgive Thor. I'm asking you to stop fighting. Sign a treaty, call a truce. I don't care. I just can't stand between you anymore.”

Loki studies his lover, noting the tears touching the blue eyes. He frowns. He lets out some of his anger with a loud breath. Then he holds out his arms and Steve comes to him in an embrace.

“Please, Loki.” The Captain whispers against his neck.

Loki releases another breath and strokes his lover's blonde hair. “I will ask for a truce, but with one condition.”

“What?”

“We move to New York.”

“...What?”

“Stark has given you an open invitation, let us take it.”

“What about Sam? Or Bucky?”

“Sam will be mere hours away. The Spider has offered to personally fly you to any sighting of Bucky.” 

“Will you be safe there?”

“I would not ask if I was not certain about this.”

Steve bites his lip, uncertain. “I'll miss this place, but alright. Especially if it means you and Thor will stop fighting.”

“It is a deal.” They seal it with a kiss.

 

### 

 

“Thor.” Loki speaks softly, his Asgardian armour shimmering away into a grey Midgardian suit. “I wish to speak to you... of truce.”

“I am listening, brother.” The red cape flickers in the wind.


	10. Ten (10. #10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki challenges Steve to name ten things he loves about him.

“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways-”

“Could you?”

“What?”

“Count the ways you love me.”

“It's just a poem, love.”

“Try it.” Loki pulls himself into Steve's lap, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders. “Name ten ways you love me.”

“Only ten?” Steve teases and kisses Loki's nose. “Let me think.”

“Ah yes, a difficult process for you.”

Steve sticks out his tongue. “Way one; I love your humour. You always make me laugh.”

“Well, I love your smile.” Loki runs his thumb over Steve's lips. “Two?”

“Two.” Steve starts before sucking Loki's thumb into his mouth for a moment. “Mmn. Your curiousity. I love how you seem to want to know everything.”

“Seem? I do wish to know everything.”

Steve laughs and tugs Loki closer. “Three is your adventurous nature. You're always travelling to all these amazing places and doing amazing things. And four, well, that has to be all the food you bring back for me. You're always feeding me and I do appreciate it.”

Loki also laughs. “I just can't keep that belly of yours full. Maybe if I stopped using so much of your energy.” A deep kiss follows.

Soon it is several kisses and Steve wonders if the game is over when Loki speaks against his lips. “Now what else do you love about me?”

“Well, five and six are your grace, elegance and eloquence.”

“That's three things.”

“Shut up, it's my list.” Steve teases. “Now seven, hmmn, that has to be your strength, physical and mental. You have no idea how hot it is when you force me down, or when you out-stubborn Thor.” 

Loki smirks. “That reminds me, I still haven't fixed the sink.” 

Steve rolls his eyes. “That would be nice.” He presses his forehead against Loki's temple. “Your determination is number eight. It amazes me what you've lived through. _You_ amaze me.”

“And nine?” Loki breathes the word in Steve's ear.

“Nine.” Steve has trouble thinking as Loki begins to kiss along his neck. “Nine is your energy, how you can go from excited to soft and gentle to murderous to... God, stop that or I won't finish.”

Loki grins and licks Steve's throat.

A loud groan escapes the blonde. “I love. I love the way you take care of me. That's ten. Because it shows me how much you love me.” His hand slides between Loki's legs to his crotch and begins to massage.

“I do love you.” Loki purrs against Steve's throat as he gives it more attention. 

“I know, oh do I know.” Steve moans.

Loki's fingers walk up Steve's sternum. “You need to take me to bed and ravish me now.”

“Do I?”

“Yes, my heart. Right now.”

"But I'm so comfortable just snuggling."

Loki laughs. "Okay, you win, pet. We shall snuggle a while longer but I demand your attentions in the near future."

"Promise." Steve smiles and kisses Loki's nose.


	11. Harold (11. gardenia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life, from the point of view of Harold the bamboo plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A personal challenge; write as a sightless plant that doesn't understand speech. How'd I do?

A click, soft thumps. Someone is home.

The soft one makes a plaintive cry before hopping up on Harold's table with him. As her flank presses against his pot, he fears tipping over for a moment but realizes quickly that he's safe as she sits protectively beside him. He thinks of the soft one like a sister. After all, they do share the tall ones. 

Of the tall ones, Harold tends to prefer the one with thin hands and soft voice. It waters him more often, and sometimes will speak gentle words that make his grow a little bit faster. Harold enjoys that. The other is a little rougher, doesn't always water him even if the tender one is away, and nearly knocked him down once, but there's a quality to his voice that Harold finds comforting. It is a sound that Harold recognizes as love.

The strong one and the tender one make noises at each other, communication of some sort. Not the kind Harold does but he recognizes that's what it is. 

Soon there is a rustling sound, like leaves moving but softer, it is brief and soon replaced with wet sounds, like water moving from one leaf to the next. Perhaps they are watering each other again? They seem to need watering an awful lot. Far more than any plant Harold has known before.

The wet sounds progress, grow louder. They are joined by gentle murmurs of conversation and some laughter. Harold likes the sound of laughter, how happy it is. Wet sounds start changing to sucking sounds, slurping mixed with soft snaps and pops.

There's more rustling, softer now.

A click and a messy exhale are accompanied by a liquid squish.

The rough one is making pleased noises and there is a sound of soft patter, like rain mixed with a sliding or slipping that might be mud.

These are sounds Harold is very familiar with and he knows what's coming next. Soon enough, there it is, a great clapping of branches as though a windstorm passing through.

The noises continue for quite a while, accompanied mostly by the song of the rough one, though the gentler one will add notes to punctuate the conversation. The storm sounds come with a thickening of the air, but it is a comfortable thickness mixed with a taste of moisture and satisfaction.

Their private storm subsides and fades again to a soft pattern of conversation.

The soft one beside him flicks her tail against his leaves then jumps down. She'll probably join them.

Harold enjoys the after-quiet. It invokes a sense of peace, and the air itself has stilled to a musky, damp quality. He suspects it's from the breaking of the storm.

Harold is happy that this is home.


	12. Jelly Bean (18. "say ahh...."/"a~n")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's been causing trouble again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojhBroJzV08) was trapped in my head the entire time I was writing this.

The shield imbeds a solid four inches into the wood floor just left of Loki's foot. Loki perks an eyebrow but knows better than to speak first.

“Jelly beans.” Steve yanks off his cowl to glare. “Why in God's name did you fill the Statue of Liberty with jelly beans?”

Loki shrugs nonchalantly. “Just a bit of harmless mischief.”

“Harmless mischief? There were people trapped at the top for hours!” Steve is clearly unimpressed as he tosses his uniform gloves on the desk.

“But none were hurt and there was no permanent damage.” The trickster keeps his voice soft despite his lover's anger and his own confusion. “Is that not what you asked?”

“No, I didn't ask for-” Clenching his teeth in his anger, Steve breathes loudly through his nose and shuts his eyes. “I'm taking a bath. Door locked.”

Loki nods quietly and steps back out of Steve's way. He understands Steve is angry and he wants it better, even if he doesn't understand it entirely. If the soldier had been less angry, he'd have teased him, replaced the water of the bath with jelly beans. Instead, as Steve starts the water, Loki uses his magic to scent the bubbles like baking apple pie.

As Steve begins stripping out of his uniform, he notices the change and recognizes it as the apology Loki means it to be. He sighs and settles into the tub but decides to leave the door unlocked afterall.

About twenty minutes later, Loki knocks gently and enters. He moves to kneel at the side of the tub and takes Steve's hand in his own.

“I do not understand how I have angered you so.”

“I know. I'm sorry.” Steve brings their entwined hands to lean against his cheek. “I keep thinking, keep wishing you were more like Thor or me.”

“More good, you mean.” Loki frowns. “I told you I would not change myself simply for sake of your love.”

“I know. I can't expect you to. I know I'd be upset if you asked me to. Besides, the Loki I fell in love with was not like that. I fell for you, yourself. I love you, crazy and chaotic as you are.”

“My thanks.” Loki offers a playful smirk. “I love you, as prudish and righteous as you are.”

“Prudish? Really?”

“Outside the bedroom?”

Steve kisses Loki's knuckles. “Fine.”

“Forgive me, my heart, but I cannot be anything other than what I am just as you cannot. The only honest things in my life are you and the love I feel for you.”

“I do forgive you. Forgive me?” Steve kisses his knuckles again. 

“Naturally.” Loki nods. “Does this mean you will not mind if I change your bathwater to jelly beans?”

“I will most certainly mind if you fill this bathtub with anything that isn't water or your gorgeous self.”

“Well, if you insist.” Loki rises, stripping out of his clothing, then climbs in. He rests his back against Steve's broad chest. “Better?”

“Mmhmmn.” Steve wraps his arms around his slender partner.

“Oh! One last thing.” A wine glass filled with jelly beans appears in Loki's outstretched hand.

Steve groans. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Loki selects a blue one and holds it to Steve's lips. “Say 'ah'.”


	13. 13: New York, New York (20. the road home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally making the move back to New York, Loki has a surprise for Steve. (See ch 2.)

Steve's breath catches in his throat as he steps off the elevator onto the floor Tony had originally assigned to him, and now Loki. Someone had redone the whole in the style of their apartment in Washington. Same slate blue walls, dark wood floors and cabinetry. It's like a more spacious version of his little home, with more book cases and an even more perfect kitchen.

“Who...?”

“Stark and I.” Loki moves up behind Steve, wraps arms around his waist. “Surprise. We wanted this to be home for you.”

“You. Worked with Tony.” Steve tilts his head to look at Loki and earns a kiss to the cheek for it.

Loki takes Steve's hand and leads him forward. “I would fare far worse for you, my heart. Now you really need to see our kitchen. Stark insisted on the very best for us.”

All the appliances are stainless steel, and dark blue-black granite counters are complimented by the pale blue backdrop. Steve's fingers run over the counters, the sink, the wooden cupboards, in awe.

“Stark cares for you. Not as much as I, but he still wishes your happiness.”

Steve shakes his head, tears misting his eyes. “I can hardly believe this.”

“Believe it, pet. All we have to do is hang some of your paintings, unpack, and it is home."

Steve continues to look around in amazement. He still can't believe what's been done. “It's so perfect. How? When?”

“For some time, now. I did have to trade Stark a night of experimentation with my powers, but I suspect that might actually be enjoyable.”

“You sure?” Steve turns to look at Loki. “You don't have to do that just for me.”

“I would do so much more for you. And gladly.” He moves over to kiss Steve's temple.

A smile graces the Soldier's face. “I love you, too, godling.”

“I know.” Loki tugs Steve around the apartment once more. “We should bring our boxes in and unpack. Make this really be home.”

“Home.” Steve nods as his smile grows. “Where's Cinnamon?”

“The Spider is watching after her for now.”

“Ok.” Steve just can't wipe the smile from his face, he's so completely thrilled with this surprise. He starts to walk towards the elevator so he can grab some of their boxes from the truck downstairs. “I still can't get over this!”

Loki laughs. “Good, now go find the books first so that I may alphabetize them according to the Russian translation of their titles.”

Steve shakes his head. “Don't touch my books. Or anything for that matter. I want to be able to find them.” He teases his lover as they step onto the elevator.

“Fine. You unpack everything. I'll have a drink with Stark.”

“Nope. You're going to stay with me.”

“And do what?” 

Steve shrugs, but he looks especially hopeful. “Hand me things so I can put them away? Amuse me with one of your stories? Try not to seduce me too much until we have the bed set up? I don't know. Just be with me? Please?”

“Of course.” Loki grins widely. “As if I'd chose to be anywhere else when 'with you' is an available option.”


	14. Bucky (12. in a good mood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is in an especially good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The Message_ is a fantastic Chinese film that I would highly recommend to anyone who likes ww2 era thriller films. It features my favourite actress (and total hottie that I imagine as female Loki) Li Bingbing.

Steve hums to himself as the pencil moves over the page. The sketch is of Bucky, from back during the war in his uniform. He is smiling and looks to be speaking to someone. His hands look about to reach out and clasp the viewer.

“He's quite handsome. No wonder you miss him." Loki leans against Steve's back.

“That's not what I miss.” Steve looks up at Loki. “He... He's my best friend. When I had nothing else, I had Bucky. He always had my back. I could always count on him even when the rest of the world turned against us.” He looks back at the artwork. “'Til the end of the line.”

“He loved you.” Loki's hands slide over Steve's shoulders and down his arms. “I cannot blame him. You are utterably sweet and gentle.”

Steve tangles his fingers with Loki's “You have to say that, you're my boyfriend.”

“For those reasons and many more.” Loki hugs the soldier. “You seem happy today.”

“I am.” Simply, he feels loved. “I slept well without nightmares, had a lovely breakfast, did a great sketch of Buck, and now I have my godling. I'm blessed, truly.”

“And gorgeous.” Loki adds while kissing behind his ear.

“Stop, Loki.” Steve smiles, not really wanting Loki to stop.

“Beautiful.” Each additional word is punctuated with a kiss along Steve's neck. “Tempting. Delicious. Handsome. Courageous. Attractive. Darling. Kind. Generous.”

Steve is laughing from the attention. “Love, I adore you. Now stop teasing.”

“No.” Loki lightly bites his neck.

“Nnh. You're cruel.”

“Only occasionally.”

“Right now.”

“Maybe a little. I'd be less cruel if you were naked and in bed.”

“What if I don't want to make love with my insatiable boyfriend right this minute?”

“Do you even listen to yourself, Steven? Are you hearing the words as they fall from your lips?” Loki teases with a few more kisses.

“Well, I wanted to suggest we watch a movie.” Steve turns pouty lips and sad doe-like eyes at his love. “You did promise we could watch _The Message_.”

Loki sighs. He did promise. “We can compromise. Movie and naked cuddles.”

“Sex tonight. Twice.” Steve tugs Loki closer. “We can just stay naked the whole day.”

“And if someone needs you?”

“They'd better be on death's door. Today is my Loki day.” Steve leans back as far as the chair will allow so he can steal a kiss.

“I like the sound of that.”

They kiss again then Loki lets go to retrieve a blanket for the couch.

Steve smiles and runs a hand over his portrait. “I really think you'll like him, Buck. I sure do.”


	15. Detritus (1. look over here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of one of Steve's missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, even superheros need to be first aided at times!

“Ow.”

“Ow!”

“Stop.”

“ _You_ stop being an infant.”

“Loki, please. It hurts.” Steve pouts and his brows furrow. “Can't you just magic it away or something?”

Loki holds his tweezers about an inch from Steve's face, trying to decide which piece of gravel to remove from under the fair skin next. “No. I'm no healer. I know a spell that will close the flesh faster but it will not remove the rocks. If I try to vanish the rocks I risk removing portions of the surrounding flesh and damaging you further. I will not do that.”

“The obvious solution.” Loki continues as he places his tweezers against Steve's cheek. “Is for you to stop allowing Doom's creations to drag your face across the pavement.”

“I'll be sure to ask next time.”

“You should focus on training, instead.”

“Ow!” Steve flinches as the stone leaves his face. “I wouldn't need to if you'd just fight beside me.”

Loki stills, going deadly quiet before he finally replies. “We've discussed this, Steven.”

Steve sighs. “I just don't understand. Can't we at least fight our common enemies together?”

“No.” Although he considers anger, he know gentleness will work better. “My heart, you are enough of a target without my enemies also attacking.”

“But can't we-”

“Steve.” Loki gently interrupts with a kiss to the temple. “I love you. I will not put you in danger. I cannot.”

Steve wraps his hands around Loki's. “You're worth that risk.”

“No. My heart, your strength as Captain America comes from being so ineffably good. We must maintain that image. Let me stay your dirty secret.”

“I don't want to keep you secret, damn it! I _love_ you!”

“My heart, my Captain.” Loki strokes the unhurt cheek and presses their foreheads together, trying his best to remain calm.

“Please, Loki.” Steve nuzzles their noses together. 

Loki sighs in exasperation. “No. Now stop being adorable and allow me to finish.”

“But it hurts.”

“Although I generally prefer Steve Rogers, it may be better for you to behave as Captain America before I'm forced to knock you unconscious.”

Steve laughs at the threat, even if he knows it may well be followed through. “Yes, sir.”


	16. Sane (5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...."))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is a paraphrase of Einstein if I recall.

“Hey, you know, I do believe it was a Midgardian scientist that said 'insanity is doing the same thing over and expecting different results'. Now, which of us is known to try the same thing repeatedly, hmmn? Maybe I'm not quite as insane as you are?” Loki grins and pulls Steve closer. “Not that I'm claiming sanity, but perhaps it is a quality we both lack, which is why we get on so well.”

Steve laughs and moves in as though to kiss Loki but backs away at the last second. “You might be right, love. I have to be kinda mad to love you, after all.” Now the tease is carried through and Loki gets his kiss.

It's quickly deepened, Loki's tongue delving into the velvet heat of Steve's mouth while his hands slide beneath the tight-fitting tee.

“Mmn. It cannot be easy to be loved by a mad god.” Loki sits back on the chair, pulling Steve between his legs. “If you are not also mad?”

Steve sits on one of Loki's thighs and cups his cheeks with both his hands. “Never really thought about it. I was too busy being in love.”

“You're adorable.” Loki grins. “Are you planning to kiss me, are do you wish to simply sit there and stare into my eyes?”

“Stare.” Steve smiles as he gazes at those green orbs. “I love your eyes, the way they tell entire stories of their own completely separate from the rest of you. It's amazing how long it took before you actually let me see them.”

“My heart, it is because of your intensity. You burn like the sun and I was afraid to be consumed in you if I let you have me. But I couldn't help it, could I? Your touch was so reassuring, your voice so steady, your heart so strong.” Tears begin to form in Loki's eyes and Steve gently brushes them away with his thumbs. “I told myself I came back for hunger of your body, but it was a lie to allow myself to be near you radiance.”

“Loki.” Steve kisses his forehead gently and then both his cheeks. “I had told myself that I let you near because I wanted to redeem you. What I really wanted was to hold the one person who might be as lonely as I was and tell him he didn't have to be.” He kisses Loki's lips gently. “We don't have to be.”

“Steve!” Loki tugs Steve close in a tight embrace has his tears become loud sobs. The Captain holds him tight and rubs his back soothingly.

“My godling, my Loki. Shh.” Steve rocks him gently, continuing to rub circles on his back. “You reminded me of my own humanity, of my imperfection. You reminded me how to love and I love you. I love you more than I thought possible.”

Loki nods against his shoulder and whispers between his continuing sobs. “You are my sun, who gives me life. My moon to tug on the waves of my heart. You give me breath and blood and sight. I was dying and you found me new purpose. My heart.”

“My love.” Steve gently kisses Loki's hair, tears starting to escape his eyes, too.

“You are my missing half I never knew was gone. And now that I have you. Now I have you.” Loki's sobs become louder again, keeping him from talking so he just holds tightly to the firm body before him.

“Hey, hey.” Steve is trying to blink away tears and comfort Loki all at once. “I'm not leaving. Not ever, if I can help it. I'm yours. I love you and I'm yours, okay?”

Loki mumbles a soft 'yes' between sniffles.

“What's got into you, love?” Steve cuddles Loki even closer, feeling a little worried about his lover.

“Nothing.” Loki whispers in a way Steve knows really means something that his godling just isn't ready to talk about yet.

“Well, okay. We'll let it be nothing. Are you okay? Do I need to make you tea? Or maybe some cookies? Bruce showed me a new recipe and I think I could do it without burning anything.”

Loki smiles against Steve's shoulder but shakes his head. He's perfectly content to stay in Steve's arms, against Steve's strong chest. His long fingers curl into Steve's hair as he tries to press himself tighter against his lover.

Steve knows that action and he smiles, his arms squeezing Loki tight as he can. “I'm right here. Hey, right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me. Promise. Anyone who tries to say otherwise won't live to regret it.”

“Liar.” Loki nuzzles into Steve's neck and sighs. Someday he'll tell Steve of his lingering fear, but that won't be today. “You wouldn't kill anyone. Not if you could help it.”

“Okay, you got me. But they certainly wouldn't be happy about trying.” Steve relaxes a bit as Loki seems to be calming. “I still love you, godling.”

“I know.” Loki shifts so he can meet Steve's blue eyes once more. “I love you, too.”

Steve nods and smiles. “You okay?”

Loki shrugs. “Getting there.”

“You're an ugly crier, you know that?” Steve strokes one wet cheek. “Skin's all blotchy and your eyes are red. Good thing I'm not in it for your good looks.”

“I hate you.” The grin fighting Loki's lips strongly suggests otherwise.

“And look at this hair? Goodness, what have you been doing?” A lock is teasingly tugged.

“Keep it up, Steve, and you shall be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Steve laughs and kisses Loki's nose. “Only if you come with me, love.”


	17. Good (16. invincible; unrivalled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Loki about what Erskine once told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki has not been the most cheerful of muses lately. Thank goodness for Steve.

“Someone...” Steve pauses, the memory tinged with sadness. “Someone once told me that I didn't have to be a perfect soldier, just a good man. I've always tried to live by that. I think it's something that someone should have told you, too.”

Loki rolls over in their bed, resting his hand on Steve's shoulder and his chin on his hand, he studies the soldier quietly for several minutes. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you're always fighting so hard to be, I don't know. What someone else expects you to be. You work so hard to maintain this facade of a villain, yet you come home and you're this absolute sweetheart with a bit of a temper and a penchant for jokes.” Steve shrugs, working his arms around his love. “You're not evil, love. Not that I'd call you _good_. But you don't seem to enjoy suffering the way those who are truly evil do. Is it because you've had to suffer so much?”

“Steve.” Loki frowns. He hadn't been expecting any sort of introspection from his lover this morning, though he isn't horribly surprised by it either. Steve is a brilliant man, and a sensitive one. Loki hates the idea of lying to him. “I am sweet to you because it gets me what I want. Do not mistake my kindness for anything else.”

“Oh, goodness knows you certainly couldn't actually love someone and be honest with them.” Steve's sarcasm dies as he kisses Loki's cheek before continuing softly. “Stop trying to hide from me. I've seen you at your worst and still want you. Why won't you share your best?”

Loki shivers and cuddles closer to his love, but not from cold. “If strength were measured by love, you would be invincible. Your heart is unrivalled in its ability to hold things it should have no power over. I am but a slave to you, a helpless child before your untamable warmth.” He sighs, looks away. “I am nothing Steven. Just a shadow in your light.”

“Hey, don't start that again.” Steve puts his hand on Loki's chin to face him. “Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you think I would fall in love with someone who didn't deserve it? Give me some credit. Better yet, give yourself some.”

With a shake of his head, Loki pulls away and rolls so his back is to Steve. “I am a monster.”

“You know? There are some people who say I'm a monster, with all my modifications.” Steve shifts and spoons against Loki, his arms moving around the slender waist and he places a kiss on the top shoulder. “Do you love me less for it?”

“You are no more capable of being a monster then a rodent is capable of flight.” Loki sighs.

“Right. No one's told you about bats yet, have they?” Steve gives Loki a little squeeze. “Kind of like a mouse but it flies. They're pretty neat. Remind me to take you to a zoo and introduce you to more of the creatures of Earth.”

“You can't, pet. The humans don't exactly care for me.” 

“Come as Sam, Natasha. Whoever. Just spend the day out with me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, yes, you stupid godling. Once I've been convinced out of holding you here in bed, we'll go to the zoo. Come as Nat so I can hold your hand.”

“Mmn.” Loki presses back against Steve. “Holding your hand in public, too? You wish to spoil me.”

“I wish to pretend, for at least a little while, that you'll let me have a normal relationship. I'd hold hands with you like this, too, if you'd let me.”

“Captain America-”

“Needs to be fucking flawless, I know. I know.” Steve frowns and presses his forehead against Loki's shoulder. 

“As long as you need him, it must be that way. I apologize.” Loki takes Steve's hand and kisses it. “I will protect my Steve however I must.”

“You give up so much for me. I'm sorry.”

“I'm not. I get the most incredible man in existence and I get the pleasure of playing the ultimate game of hide and seek with your entire planet.” Loki reaches his hand back to stroke Steve's thigh. “Do not deny me my fun.”

Steve chuckles and buries his nose in Loki's hair. “Only you would find amusement in something like this. See? That's one of the reasons I love you. You've got this wicked sense of fun.”

“You think that's wicked, you should see me make love.”

“I'm afraid I'm usually a bit busy to watch.” Steve nuzzles closer.

“I forgive you, since you're busy crying my name.” Loki smiles and turns so he can look at Steve. “Look at you, distracting me and making me happy again. How do you do that?”

“Pure luck.” Steve kisses his cheek. “And a little love.”


	18. Fight (21. violence; pillage/plunder; extortion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally agrees to align with Steve for a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a gentle reminder that Loki is not tamed, he's just sweet around Steve. ;)

The shield flies back and the Captain catches it easily. He quickly moves it up his arm to block several gunshots before launching it into more attackers.

“Loki!” Steve yells out before tossing it a third time in the direction of the Asgardian. The shield takes out two Hydra soldiers while Loki takes down the last 3 with his blades while easily avoiding the projectile.

“That wasn't so bad, was it?” Steve grins between breaths.

“I've had worse.” But Loki's humour is cold, distant. Public.

“I'm touched, truly.” Steve can't wait to tease his lover about it later. “I think there were some more thugs that way, if you can put up with me for that much longer?”

“I'll manage, do not delay, Captain.” Loki's image flickers and disappears, reappearing in the last room while the Captain races to catch up. Knives drawn, Loki takes out two throats with a spin that finalizes in the blades flying across to plant deep into two other assailants. One knife imbeds between ribs, taking the man down, but the second merely injures a soldier and Loki is forced to break that one's neck.

The snap feels good beneath Loki's fingers so he does another just for fun before pulling out another set of blades.

The Captain finally reaches him as Loki is finishing off the last few Hydra agents in the room with bright splashes of blood. Loki turns around to look at him, the viscous red spattered over his armor and skin.

Steve has to shut his eyes and turn away for a moment. He has to admit the bright eyes and feral grin currently worn by his lover frighten him. Taking a moment to remind himself that these are Hydra agents, who harmed innocents, he soothes himself enough to finally find his voice. “Thank you for your assistance. Why don't you head on home now?”

Loki can practically feel the unhappiness radiating off his love, so he meekly bows and disappears.

 

###

 

Loki is still in the shower when Steve gets back. He considers joining him but decides just to change into some boxers and a tee, instead. He's still more than a little shaken by the emergence of Loki's bloodlust.

He wanders into the kitchen and starts the kettle. The shower goes off and he can hear Loki drying and dressing. He pours hot water into the tea pot and adds some tea bags.

“My heart?” Loki pads softly into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Steve's waist.

“Yes. Sorry.” Steve leans back against Loki.

Loki frowns. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, love. I just. I forget sometimes.”

“Forget?”

“Your culture, your upbringing.”

“Ah. I frightened you.” He tugs Steve closer.

“No. I just.” Steve sighs and shuts his eyes. “Maybe a little.”

“I'm sorry. They were the enemy.”

“I know, I know.” Steve realizes that it truly is that simple for Loki, much as it is for Thor. Enemies must be destroyed. Period. He shakes his head slightly and shifts forward to start serving tea for them both.

“I love you.” Loki leans in to gently kiss Steve's neck.

Steve sighs again and reaches a hand back to cup Loki's head, keep him in place. “I adore you. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. This only make you more... you.” Loki steps just slightly away to take his tea cup and sip from it.

“Sorry.” Steve picks up his cup but only looks at it.

“Hey!” Loki dips his finger in Steve's tea and wipes it on his cheek. “You were the on who wished to fight by my side. Did you not realize what you were asking for?”

Steve smile at the tea on his cheek, moreso when Loki leans in to lick it off. “Okay, Loki. I'm okay.”

“Just making certain.” Loki paints more tea onto Steve's face before licking it off again.

The Captain laughs and hugs Loki close. “I'm sorry. You're still my Loki, my sweet godling.”

Loki nods and pulls Steve in for a kiss, “I love you. You know I get caught in the battle lust. We cannot fight together if it upsets you so dearly.”

“I just need to get used to it.” Steve gives a lop-sided smile. “Don't I also fight for a living?”

“But you are not a killer.”

“True.”

Loki kisses Steve again. “I like you that way. Be my noble heart, be the good man. We are two halves of a whole. Like the philosophy of yin and yang, we cannot be complete without the other. Together we are perfect.”

“I certainly like the sound of that.” Steve returns the kiss. “Though I don't really think either of us is as ideal to good or evil as you make it seem. We're just people, Loki. We're just you and me. Loki and Steve. Warrior and soldier. Lovers. That's all.”

“You say it like it is so little. We are lovers, my heart. Lovers. Think on that. Once enemies yet we've allowed emotion to tame us.”

“You are hardly tame, love.” Steve strokes Loki's cheek.

“Nor you, to be honest.” Loki smiles sharply. “Perhaps tame is the wrong word. If anything, we are more dangerous for having a reason to fight.”

Steve nods. “We were pretty impressive today. Hell, you were. I'm glad you're on my side.”

“Yours is the only side I'll take.” Loki gives Steve a meaningful look. “Because it is our side. Mine and yours.”


	19. Curious (25. fence )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve attempts to draw a portrait of Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have not had enough of these two, have I?

“So. I'm curious. What did it take?”

“Hmn?” Steve looks up from the sketch he's making to his model, who's stretched over a chair.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “How did you convince Loki to move back to New York?”

“Oh. I didn't” Steve turns his attention back to his pencil. “He talked me into it.”

“What?” She sits up.

“Stop moving.” Steve doesn't look up, he just knows. “He talked me into it. Actually, we made a deal. He promised to call a truce with Thor if I did.”

Natasha is quite confused by this revelation. “I thought you wanted to move back?”

“Sort of? I mean, I missed New York but Washington really started feeling more like home.” He shrugs, he doesn't need her to understand.

“But you came.”

“Yeah.” Steve nods and looks up again to get the angle of her jaw. “Everyone seems to want me here. But at least Tony and Loki have tried to make it feel more home-y to me.”

“Oh yeah?” She lifts an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Have you seen our floor? They redid it to be in the same style as my old place. And Loki added a lot of our personal touches.” He shrugs again.

“He really loves you, huh?” Natasha stretches her back before getting back in her pose. “I've been on the fence about that, but I think he's really proving it.”

Steve gives a shy smile. “I've been pretty certain about that for a while.”

“The sex doesn't exactly hurt that opinion, does it?”

“Nat, I told you before I'm not talking about that!” He's blushing.

“But I might have some good ideas for you! Have you tried-”

“No, not going to happen.”

Natasha grins. “You're such a fossil. Things have changed, you know. Gotten more open?” 

“I just have a sense of propriety, that's all. What happens in the bedroom should stay there.”

“So can we talk about it in your room?” Her eyes glitter mischievously.

Steve groans and drops his head into his hands.

Natasha laughs and switches to a safer subject. “Sorry, I'll stop. How's my favourite kitty?”

“Cinnamon? She's good.” Steve smiles gratefully. “Adjusting really well to the new place. She's only knocked Harold over once.”

“Harold?”

“Our bamboo plant that Loki keeps claiming I'm trying to kill.”

“Are you?” She's amused at the thought.

“No! I just don't know anything about plants, apparently.”

She nods. “Thank God you two can't have kids.”

Steve starts blushing again and rubs the back of his neck. “Actually-”

“What? You can?” Her eyes go wide.

“I'm pretty sure Loki said he was capable of conceiving if he takes a female form?” Steve bites his lip, uncertain.

“Woah, woah, wait.” Natasha holds her hands up. “Are you telling me he can actually switch genders when he takes a shape?”

“He can.” Steve confirms. “I've only seen him take female form twice. It's not who he is. No more than you are any of your disguises.”

Natasha nods her understanding.

“If he did decide he wanted that, to be female, I'd support him in that.”

“Could you?” She keeps her voice gentle. “I mean, are you even attracted to women?”

Steve stares at her in annoyance. “Really? I love people, Natasha, not their... plumbing!”

“Hey, don't get offended, I don't know what you're comfortable sticking your dick in.” She purses her lips.

He frowns. “Loki. Just Loki in whatever form he chooses, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Natasha offers a smile. “You really do have it bad, though.”

“Yeah. Guess I do.”

She gets up and walks over, taking the sketchbook out of his hands so she can sit in his lap. “You're a brave man, Cap. Love is a scary thing.”

“It really is.” Steve wraps his arms around her waist and puts his chin on her shoulder. “But it brings a lot of really good things with it, too. It's worth the risk. You should try it sometime.”

Natasha laughs and pets his cheek. “I'll think about it. I kind of like what I have now, though.”


	20. Questions (27. overflow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has some questions for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't write Tony, so. I'm sorry.

“So what's it like?” Tony sidles up to the island where Steve is eating a bowl of cereal.

“What's what like?” 

“Getting fucked by a god, what else?”

Steve nearly chokes and has to take a gulp of orange juice to recover. “Excuse me?”

“It's pretty obvious you two do the do. And Loki doesn't quite strike me as the submissive type. So.”

Steve blushes. “I don't ask about your affairs.”

“That's because you're a choir boy. Now spill.”

A sigh. Steve raises an eyebrow. “Really, Tony? Really? You want to know about my sex life?”

“Yup.” Tony hops up to sit on the counter. “Every dirty detail.”

“No. You can know he makes me very happy. That's enough.”

“Steve, c'mon!”

“My love life is not some sort of... pornography for you to enjoy. Okay? What we do in private is ours and ours alone. It's not your business.”

“Fiiiiine.” Tony draws the word out, clearly not convinced by knowing better than to argue.

Steve gives Tony a look.

“I'll leave it, promise. I won't even ask Lovebug.”

Steve frowns and takes another mouthful of cereal.

Tony moves closer, leaning over Steve. “Does he ever use his magic? Like, for personal things?”

“Tony!” Steve drops his spoon into his bowl and rises to put them both in the sink. “I said no.”

“I meant, like, for turning on the TV or making the bed. Honestly.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I'm from the past, not stupid.”

“Never said you were, Cap. I'm just curious. His magic. It's fascinating.”

“It is.” Steve smiles. “But it's also powerful and deserves respect.”

“I respect, I respect, but still curious.” 

“I've been told my room makeover came at the cost of Loki agreeing to let you experiment on him.” Steve tilts his head. “Understand that if you harm him in any way, that I will make your life miserable.”

“Oh, like I'm afraid of Captain Apple Pie.” Tony waves a hand carelessly.

Steve grabs him by the wrist. “I mean it.”

“Okay, no hurty Steve's Lovebug. I get it. Jeez.” Tony pulls away and rubs his wrist.

“And if he says no to anything-”

Tony shakes his head. “I get it, Cap. I'll play nice. Promise. You need to chill. Drink?”

“It's not even 8 a.m. yet, Tony. Alcohol doesn't affect me, anyway.”

“Your loss.” Tony shrugs and goes to pour himself a brandy.

Steve winces. “Promise me you won't be drunk when you experiment on my boyfriend?” 

“4, no, 3 because I like you. 3 drink max when I experiment on Lovebug.”

After a few calming breaths Steve nods. “And I would recommend not calling him that. I sure as hell don't appreciate it and I doubt he would.”

“No deal, Capsicle.” Tony sips his drink. 

“You're not going to have to wait for me, Loki's going to kill you himself.”

“Oh, we get on better than that.” Tony raises his glass to the Captain. “He accepts my drinks.”

“He also thinks it's funny to throw you out of top story windows.”

“Right.” Tony turns his head. “I'll behave. Hell, I'll even be polite. I'll make sure neither you or Lovebug has an excuse to throw me anywhere.”


	21. Fantastique (6. the space between dream and reality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to explain another aspect of human culture to Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we know why Loki's been so moody.

“I imagine you lying naked in a bed dressed with white silk covered by lilies and lavender. You pull me down, we kiss and it's that perfect once-in-your-life kiss, and it progresses and we make love. And it's so perfect. You're perfect. And then I wake up and you're still there and that's perfect. That's all I need.” Steve strokes Loki's cheek with his thumb, their eyes meeting. “I love you.”

“I know.” Loki wraps his arms around Steve's neck and pulls him down for a tender kiss. Lips part and tongues meet to move and twine like dancers to the combined rhythm of their hearts. As they finally pull away, Steve presses his lips softly again to Loki's lips then his chin and jaw and the corner of his mouth. They lay together, forehead to forehead and nose to nose, breathing the same air.

Loki eventually breaks the serene quiet with a gentle whisper. “I could make that happen, you know. A spell or two and you could have any fantasy you want.”

“You _are_ my fantasy.” Steve sighs and rolls so he's only half-lying on Loki. “Save it for my birthday, or our honeymoon if you really want to do it”

“Honey... moon?” 

“Really?” Steve kisses Loki's neck. “It's a custom. When people get married they go away together on a trip to celebrate their love.”

“Ah. So it would require marriage.” Loki's fingers start tracing patterns on Steve's shoulder.

Steve nods. “Usually. Have you ever thought about that? About maybe getting married?”

 _Yes, over and over, if only you wouldn't die..._ Loki smiles and hides his thoughts. “I've not concerned myself with mortal marriage. Is it not enough that I intend to stay with you for the remainder of your lifespan?”

“I-” Steve pauses and sits up to really look at Loki, to study him. “Is that what's been bothering you lately? My lifespan?”

Loki presses his lips together and turns his head away. Clearly he hadn't hid his feelings quite so well as he'd thought.

“Loki!” Steve grabs Loki's jaw and turns him to face him. “Loki? We have years ahead of us. Years and years, what are you so afraid of?”

“You will die.” Loki's answer is stiff and he tries to blink away the tears that appear. “You will die and then what will I do with the next 4000 years?”

“Love, love. Shh.” Steve leans in to kiss away Loki's tears.

“I can't, Steve. My heart, how will I ever be happy again?”

“You don't have to worry about that for years, yet. Maybe never. You're not actually immortal, you know, and you do have enemies. Maybe I get to be the weeping widow?” Steve lies against Loki again, his cheek on the finely-muscled chest, over Loki's heart.

Loki laughs sadly. “I suppose you are right. But if a way existed, if we could share a lifespan, would you make that choice?”

“Find a way then ask me.” Steve shuts his eyes, listening to the slow heartbeat.

“When I do, you may ask that day to marry me.” Loki gently strokes Steve's hair. “I will not promise you all my days if there is not a chance that I will spend them with you.”

“All your days?”

“Every heartbeat.”

Steve smiles and snuggles closer. While he's not sure if he wants Loki to succeed at lengthening his life, he is reassured that his love fears losing him just as much as he fears the same. That he is wanted not just today but for all of Loki's long life.


	22. Vitamin (28. Wada Calcium CD3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a chat with Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this guilt?

“Do you hate me?” Steve plops down on the couch next to Clint, who is in the middle of repairing the fletchings on some of his arrows.

“Hate? No.” He slices of a feather with a blade. “Can't say you're exactly my favourite person, either.”

Steve sighs. “I'm sorry. It's not like I was trying to fall in love with him.” 

Clint also sighs, putting down the arrow in his hand. “You're not the first one to fall for the enemy, you know.”

“Nat was a good call. I don't know if Loki will ever fight on our side.” Steve puts his chin in his hand. “At least he's stopped hurting innocents.”

“Well, one step at a time, right?” Clint picks up a new arrow.

“I guess. It scares me a little.”

“Which part?”

“All of it.” Steve frowns against his palm. “I used to think it was so easy to know right or wrong, but Loki has me second guessing myself all the time. He told me once that even villains consider themselves to be the hero of their own story.”

“Cap? Don't give me that shit.” Clint taps Steve's knee with the arrow in his hand. “You're one of the most moral men I know. You're a fuckin' icon. That doesn't mean you're not allowed to have feelings. You're human.”

“Am I? I thought I was an experiment. A lab rat.”

“I can guarantee you've got no more chemicals in your blood than the rest of us. Besides, that's not you.”

Steve raises an eyebrow.

“Hey, don't make me get all feely here. You're the one who does the pep talks.”

“Right. I almost forget.” Steve chuckles. “Mister Motivational, that's me.”

“You are _the_ Captain.” Clint peers down the shaft of an arrow.

Steve makes a face and puffs out some air. “Like I'd ever forget.” He runs a hand through his hair and looks seriously at Clint. “Are you really okay with things? Like, I know what he did was horrible and no apologies will ever make it up, but _I_ am sorry he had to act that way. But he won't even tell me everything about what happened to lead him to those choices and-”

“Cap. Cap, stop, you're rambling.” Clint puts a hand on Steve's wrist. “I don't blame you. I'd prefer not to see him, but I won't hold him against you. You aren't him. His crimes aren't yours.”

“I know that.” Steve looks defensive. “But I-”

“Stop. Don't make me sick Nat on you.”

That makes Steve pause, and then laugh. “Sorry. I can't help but feel guilty.”

“Stop it. You're way too responsible.”

“It's true, I always do everything I'm supposed to. Feed the cat, take my vitamins, go for my jog, save the world.” He pauses and grins. “Stay far away from Loki's plant. ”

Clint laughs at that. “It's nice to know you aren't completely perfect at everything.”

“You know, it is. I can pretend to be normal.”

“Ah, hell, what _is_ normal, Cap? Am I normal? Are any of us? Stop worrying.” Clint pushes Steve's knee with his boot.

Steve smiles. “You're right. Can you blame me though, really? I mean, I can't even take my boyfriend for a walk outside.”

“Maybe in time it'll change. A lot of people can't go out with their boyfriends in this world. You're not as alone in that as you think.”

This is something Steve hadn't thought about and he gives it serious consideration. “You're right. I'm so lucky.”

Clint nods. “Always make sure you're picking the right battles.”


	23. What Happens in Vegas... (3. jolt!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To apologize for how his experiments go, Tony takes Loki to Vegas....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this as a prompt on tumblr at somepoint, but hell if I can find the original post. I hope you enjoy it.

“Okay. Let's try this.” Tony carefully pulls the syringe from Loki's arm. “Blast me.”

Loki tries to call forth a green ball of energy. Nothing. He tries for fire. No result. “Damn it, what did you do?”

“Guess my inhibitor works.” A wide grin crawls across Tony's face.

“Fine. Great. Can I go now?”

“Uh. I'd rather be near in case of any side effects.” Tony shifts, almost nervous.

“Side. Effects.” Loki is not impressed.

Tony shrugs. “In a real situation I wouldn't care, but I did say I'd return you to Steve the way I borrowed you.”

“So basically I'm stuck with you until my magic shows up on it's own?”

“Yup. Lucky you!”

“Fates be kind!” Loki buries his face in his hands. “Can I at least have a drink?”

Tony's eyes brighten. “Yes! You can have all the drinks. Wanna go on a field trip?”

Before Loki has a chance to run back to Steve and just hide until the stupid experiment wears off, he is dragged by Tony to the airport and one of Tony's planes. Then they are flown across the ridiculous Midgardian country to a place Tony kept calling “Beautiful Vegas”. It is surrounded by deserts, Loki noticed as they taxi into the main street from the airport.

Every building is covered with thousands of lights and all around is noise and mortals, drinking, nudity and indecency. Loki grins. Maybe he sort of likes Tony, after all.

“Alright, Reindeer Games, we're going to get you drunk, teach you how to gamble and maybe introduce you to a few prostitutes.”

“I know how to gamble. I've been doing it for more than twenty times your life, Stark.” Loki's eyes dance around trying to take everything in. “And I have no need for prostitutes, I've a rather talented partner at home.”

“But these are girls, Lokes. _Girls_. You know, the round soft ones that aren't all straight lines like Capsicle.”

“Yes, I am familiar with women.”

“At least play with them.”

“Have you not also got someone waiting at home?”

“You're missing the point. This place is about the fun. Besides, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.”

“Ah.” Loki shoots Tony a grin. “Then we shall have fun.”

 

### 

 

Loki has always been rather adept at games of chance, and even without his magic he is soon winning rather a tidy sum. They play with Stark's money. Tony had brought only a few hundred with them, leaving his wallet, phone, and I.D. on the plane so they couldn't be stolen. 

One he's got several thousand in front of him, several of the women for hire have apparently attached themselves to him but he allows it. Their soft breasts press against his arms as he plays a dice game Tony had suggested to him. One even kisses him each time he wins, starting with only his cheek but getting bolder each round. Possibly influenced by the alcohol Tony keeps pushing on all of them.

Tony, for his part, is impressed with Loki's skill. He drags the Asgardian around to all the different games to see which he does best at. Eventually, he just lets Loki stay at the roulette table while he goes off to play blackjack. Loki is easily able to keep playing and drinking on his winnings alone. The friendly girl keeps getting friendlier, her one hand now resting on Loki's thigh. He decides to play along, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“My dear, you're entirely too shy.” His tongue flicks against her ear. “How do you plan to entice me between your thighs when you won't even touch what's between mine.”

The girl blushes prettily enough, though he'd prefer Steve. At least she's blonde and blue-eyed so he can pretend a little. That hand of hers does move up, though the squeeze she gives does nothing but make him miss his Captain. And still no response from his magic. Time for more of that vodka Tony had introduced him to. Perhaps he can finally drink enough to get drunk.

Several hours pass in much the same way. Loki slowly manages to get drunk, allowing the girl to touch him more, even kissing her though each time he wishes it were his Steve. The other girl he'd had at first has left, but he's replaced her with another blonde and finds he enjoys most when they kiss over his lap then when he's touched by either.

Tony puts a hand on his shoulder and suggests they get a hotel room, even encouraging Loki to bring the girls. He does, what the hell. It's not like he plans to fuck either. Perhaps they'll get a show. When they get their room, Loki sees it has a lot more booze and helps himself. So does Tony. He's determined to find out how much Midgardian alcohol it takes to give himself a hangover.

 

###

 

Apparently, his answer is 'quite a lot'. Still, the morning sun is like death to Loki's poor eyeballs and he tightens his eyelids over them. His memories of the night before become vague after entering the hotel room, and he's not sure he wants to see the evidence. He holds his hands out in hopes of magic so that he can make the hangover disappear. No luck.

“Well, fuck.” Loki rolls over onto someone. He opens one eye from a squint and finds Tony Stark directly beneath him. A _snoring_ Tony Stark. He groans and rolls back, placing his arm across his eyes. Then he rolls one last time and ends up falling off the bed with a loud thump and a few more choice words.

Tony's snoring stops and Loki hears the other man repositioning in his sleep. The two young ladies from the night before seem to be sharing the next bed and naked. Well. At least he can be mostly sure he didn't stick his dick in anything.

Groaning, Loki looks around before jolting Tony awake with a slap.

“What?!” The billionaire is unimpressed.

“I'm over this and wish to go home. If I must have a headache, I should at least like to be near my Steven.”

Tony blinks and looks at Loki like he'd grown a third head. “What?”

“Take me home.”

“Fine.” The billionaire pats his pockets. “Wait. Where's my phone?”

“You left it at the plane.”

“Why'd you let me do that!”

“Excuse me?”

“We need that to get the car, or the plane, or anything.”

“How was I supposed to do that. Alien god, remember?!”

Tony sighs. The two girls on the bed have woken up during the argument and are quickly getting dressed. Loki tosses a random handful of dollar bills at them, which they grab and escape the room. Then he fixes his glare back on Tony. “You rob me of my power, drag me here, and then are not even intelligent enough to get us home. I think I may dislike you again, Stark.”

“I'll get us home.” Tony makes a face then picks up the hotel phone to call the only number he knows – Stark Tower. “JARVIS, Tony. Is Thor around? Great, I want to talk to him.”

Loki scrunches his nose at the mention of his brother.

“Point Break? Great. Listen up.”

 

### 

 

“Loki and I had a bit of an adventure and sort of need your help.”

“I am listening.” Thor had been confused when the call came through for him. He and Steve had just sat down for breakfast.

“We're in Vegas and could really use a ride back home, would you mind flying us? Or at least bringing out one of my suits? I really don't want Pep to find out.” There's Loki's voice in the background. “Oh, and don't tell Cap, Loki doesn't want him freaking out.”

“Well, I certainly will not tell him.” Thor raises his eyebrows at Steve, who is trying so hard not to laugh at the incredulity of the situation. “I can come retrieve you. Where shall I go?”

Tony gives the address of the hotel and agrees to meet Thor on the roof before hanging up. Thor and Steve exchange glances and start to laugh.

“I'm not entirely sure I want to know the story behind that.” Steve rubs his neck. “Well, hopefully they didn't get themselves into too much trouble.”

Thor nods. “I shall make certain my brother and Stark are alright when I return with them.” He heads up to the roof to make his departure.

Steve grabs his phone to text Pepper.

 

### 

 

When they return with Thor, everyone is waiting in the main common room.

“It's the newly weds!” Hawkeye cheers.

Loki still has a headache and no patience for this, so he just turns right back around to the elevator to head to his and Steve's floor.

Tony laughs and grins. “Damn, how'd we get found out?”

“Isn't that what everyone does in Vegas?” Pepper is next to Clint and she shakes her phone at Tony. “Besides, for someone who doesn't want to be found, you left a rather obvious trail.”

“You also forgot to check if Thor was alone when you called.” Steve's eyes follow Loki before he turns back to Tony. “That was rather irresponsible of you. What if there are pictures? What if you'd been attacked?”

“Relax, Capsicle. Your Lovebug is more than capable of handling those situations.” Tony shrugs.

“That doesn't mean he should have to.” Steve frowns in frustration, but leaves it.

Clint turns back to the television. “Next time, give me warning. I want to get drunk and play with hookers.”

“No you don't.” Natasha tells him firmly from her place on the floor before going back to her book.

Steve smiles and presses his foot gently against Natasha's thigh before taking himself to join Loki. “Well, you guys figure out how the wedding was, I'm going to check on the bride.”

 

### 

 

Loki is curled up in the chair feeling like an ass. Cinnamon is sitting on the arm rest and he scratches her head as he tries not to focus on the headache he's given himself. Not from the alcohol, though. He looks up as he hears Steve enter and tries to swallow some of the guilt.

“Hey.” Steve's voice is soft as he pads over and squishes Loki over in the chair until they both barely fit in it together. Cinnamon mews and jumps off. Loki shifts again so he's sitting on Steve instead.

“That place is insane. It was filled with so many beautiful women and each one who tried to entice me only made me want you more.” Loki rests his cheek on Steve's shoulder. “So I passed the time by drinking myself sick. Because I am ever so wise.”

Steve gently strokes Loki's back. “I take it Tony thought it was brilliant so you just went along for the hell of it?”

Loki nods.

“Did you at least have a little fun.”

“A little. It'd be better if you were there. It's hard to have fun without you.”

“You're so in love.” Steve teases Loki, giving him a kiss.

“So are you, so shut up.”


	24. Runes (29. the sound of waves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki have a brief civil conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little spell Loki does is simply to give himself strength in areas he thinks he is weak.

“Loki, why are you not with Steven?” Thor touches down on the sandy beach near his brother who sits on the sand with his knees to his chin.

Loki stares out at the lapping waves, not wanting to look at Thor. “You know, I should thank you. If not for you, I'd never have him.”

Thor crinkles his brow in confusion. “I do not understand.”

Continuing to stare at the ocean, Loki explains to Thor of his failed plan, of trying to seduce the Captain while disguised as Thor that had lead to them first talking and their eventual liaison that became more.

“Well.” Thor chuckles. “You are most welcome, I suppose.”

Loki rolls his eyes, finally looking at his brother. “And why are you seeking me out? Don't we have a truce?”

“Does that mean I cannot talk to you? Can I not seek my bro-” He pauses at a glare from Loki. “Can I not seek to speak with you, Loki?”

“I don't recall the last time you sought me out without wanting something more.”

“I... do not, either. I am sorry.”

“Don't lie.”

“I've changed, Loki. Much as you have. I just wanted you to know that I have noticed. You seem more yourself with Steve, more at peace. I know you do not desire to hear it from me, but I do not know who else would know to tell you such.”

“Mmn.” Loki looks back at the sea, tracing runes in the sand with one finger.

“Steve seems much happier, also. You are good for him.” Thor moves a little closer, but still gives Loki his space. “I have always believed you would be a very good lover to someone. Those few who got to know you, know your kindness, were truly lucky. It pains me that I am no longer one of those to share in it.”

Loki draws the rune for 'lover' and circles it a few times. “Why are you pandering to me so? Did Steve say something? Do you want something? The answer is no, either way. I am content to be where I am. When I am ready I shall return to my Steve. That is it.”

“I have enjoyed your tricks of late. They have been humourous again, instead of spiteful.” Thor smiles and ignores his brother's bitterness.

“I do as I please, just as I always have.” Loki draws the rune for husband over that of lover, considering. 

“You are preoccupied, would it help you to speak of what is on your mind?”

“Not. To. You.” Loki spits each word as he lays his hand over his runes, he whispers a spell and they begin to glow dimly.

“Bro- Loki. Please. We were close once. Can we not be again?”

“No.” Loki rises, the runes floating above his hand as he holds them out before himself. “I no longer require you in my life. Asgard is behind me. You are behind me. I am Loki. Not of Asgard, not of Jotunheim. Only Loki.” He presses the runes to his chest and takes a breath as they sink through his armor to burn into his skin.

Thor looks aside, blinking away a tear. “I understand you may feel that way, but we are not so easily separated. Brother.” He ignores Loki this time. “You are my brother, no matter how you deny it. And I will not simply let you go. I will give you space for now, but I cannot give up. Understand that.”

“You are a stubborn oaf. That is what I understand.” Loki gives Thor a stern look and then he vanishes.

Thor sighs and rubs his forehead. “Brother...”


	25. Cotton Candy (23. candy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve brings Loki a treat, and gives him another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you thought they might be losing affection or something. Don't worry, they are still horndogs.

“What in the name of Valhalla is that?” Loki points at the fluffy pink confection Steve has brought home with him.

“Cotton candy.” Steve smiles and holds it out. “You'll like it. It's sweet.”

Loki _does_ enjoy sweets but this one is exceptionally odd. He motions a single finger towards it, noting the strange texture. “Steven, seriously, this is food?”

”Yes.” Steve takes a piece and puts it in his mouth. “It's mostly sugar and colouring.”

Finally overcoming his uncertainty, Loki copies Steve in tearing off a bit of the fluff. His eyes widen as it hits his tongue and begins to melt.

“What a novel delicacy.” He steals some more.

Steve grins. “I passed a fair on the way home. I wasn't sure if you'd ever tried it. It's always been a favourite of mine.”

“I can see why.” Loki takes yet another piece. 

Steve licks some off his fingers.

“No! Let me.” Grabbing Steve by the wrist, Loki leads the fingers to his mouth and sucks off all the pink sugar. “Mmmn. Delicious.”

“More?” Steve takes a bit of the sugary fluff and holds it to Loki's lips. Those lips close around Steve's fingers and suck seductively.

Loki's eyes sparkle with mischief as he wraps his tongue around the fingers again.

Steve whimpers in the back of his throat. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Loki tries to sound innocent as he continues to suck.

“Stop teasing!” Steve manages to pull his hand back. 

“You like my teasing.” Loki starts to suck some sugar off his thumb. “You love it.”

“Where did you get that idea?” Steve steals Loki's hand at an attempt at payback as he begins to suck sugar off the other fingers.

“It's the way your righteousness surges.” Loki grins.

Steve releases Loki's hand. “What have I told you about calling my penis that?”

“I don't recall, but I'm pretty sure it ended in sex the last time, so I don't see a problem with it.”

Steve groans. “You ridiculous godling.”

Loki laughs and tugs Steve close. “I love you. And your funny pink candy. And your righteousness.”

“Yeah? You missed some.” Steve sucks gently on the side of Loki's mouth.

It moves easily to a kiss and they press closer as their tongues intertwine, their hands finding each other and squeezing tightly.

“You taste sweet.” Loki licks Steve's lower lip.

Steve chuckles. “Wonder why.”

“I desire more of your candy.”

“Well it's-”

“No, love, _your_ candy.” Loki snuggles even closer, if that's possible. He gently nips Steve's lower lip.

“You're always so hungry for me.” Steve's hands fall to rest on Loki's hips. “What's with that?”

“Satisfaction is not in my nature. I always desire more.” Playful kisses dance along Steve's jaw.

Steve laughs and scoops Loki up, bridal style. “I guess I'd better help you, then.” He heads to their bed and places Loki down. Well, tries to place Loki down, as Loki's arms wrap around his neck and pull him down as well.

“Hello.” Loki looks up at Steve, green eyes sparkling.

“Hi. I think you've still got some candy here.” Steve kisses Loki's chin. “And here.” Another on the side of his mouth.

“And my neck, definitely there.” Loki's hands guides Steve's head down so that delightful warm mouth can place kisses in the desired area.

Steve bites down, sucking roughly to bruise, wanting to leave his mark. Then he moves lower and pushes Loki's collar out of the way so he can do the same to his collarbone. 

Loki moans. “My heart, I-”

“Ssh.” Steve pushes Loki's shirt up so he can trail wet kisses along his abdomen. He gives a long lick to the flat stomach before biting down on one jutting hipbone while his hands busy themselves at removing Loki's trousers.

Even once the annoying garments are removed, Steve continues to suck on Loki's hip, hoping for another dark bruise. His hands stroke the creamy thighs before him. For now he teasingly avoids the wakening cock nestled in dark curls.

Steve's mouth trails along Loki's hip and then moves down to follow the joint between hip and leg. His tongue caresses the skin before he bites down on an inner thigh, once more aiming to bruise.

“Oh Steve, Steve.” Loki's fingers grip into the blonde hair as his arousal heightens. The sublime pain of the teeth against his thigh is everything he wants it to be and he gasps out in pleasure as Steve repeats the process.

Just as Loki thinks it can't get any better he feels those lips - that mouth! - close around his balls. Left and then right, teasing, sucking, playing. His fingers tighten in Steve's hair and he wants, he wants.

And he receives.

Steve takes Loki's hard cock into his mouth sucking, stoking with lips and tongue. Loki's hips buck and strain but Steve holds him down with gentle hands as he continues his ministrations. He eagerly swallows the heated flesh using every movement of his jaw to further pleasure his love.

Loki is purring with pleasure from those gorgeous pouty lips that refuse to let go. He tries to urge into that mouth but is again held down. But he doesn't mind. Steve is pulling ecstasy from every inch of his body and gathering it all to one point, inside that amazing mouth. Loki can't help but give up, give in to Steve and comes with a long groan that emanates from his deepest regions. Steve takes all Loki gives him, even licking his cock clean as he finishes and gentling kisses along the length before he's finally done. 

Steve moves up, sliding his arms around Loki and murmuring against his neck. “I love you.”

Loki laughs and tries to remember how to talk. “I know. That was quite the reminder.”


	26. Vitrola II (14. radio-cassette player)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy little distraction from Loki's latest project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is [La La La Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBV2qiY4v3k) by Room Eleven.

> _I can't write about love no more_  
>  I should be feeling sad  
>  Now I know it wasn't you  
>  Who drove me mad  
>  It was that chemical stuff in my head 

Steve walks in the apartment to find the victrola playing loudly – at least it's something fun and jazzy – and Loki bent over yet another of his stolen scrolls on the desk. With a sigh, he wanders over to see if he even recognizes the language it's in.

“You will give this one back, right?”

“I did return the last three.” Loki tilts his head up and pulls Steve in for a chaste kiss.

“True. Thank you.” Steve puts aside his helmet and shield and starts removing his uniform. Loki leans to try and get a peek of him in the bedroom.

> _Oh lalalalalalalalala_  
>  Phenylethylamine  
>  Can't get enough  
>  Oh oh lalalalalala l'amour  
>  Noradrenaline  
>  Je comprends 

Not quite seeing much except for the blue undershirt fall across the dresser, Loki goes for a less subtle approach. “Are you taking a shower pet?”

“Mmhmmn.” Steve appears in the doorway in just his uniform trousers. “Why? Did you get sudden need for one?”

“I may have.”

Steve laughs and heads back into the bedroom to finish stripping.

> _Lalalalalala Liebe  
>  Endorfine_
> 
> _Ich kann nicht genug bekommen_

“You're so delectable.” Loki comes up behind Steve, wrapping arms around his naked torso while kissing his shoulder. “I could swallow you whole.”

Steve smiles and leans against Loki. “I love you, too, but I really do need that shower.”

“Mmn.” Loki agrees but doesn't let go.

A laugh comes from the blonde. “Will you be joining me, then?” He heads towards the bathroom with his lover still attached.

He turns the shower on to warm up before pulling his godling's arms off of his waist so he can turn and start to undress him.

> _When they've just arrived_  
>  I know exactely when  
>  Oh I'm feeling so alive  
>  But I know when they're gone again  
>  I have to find me another man 

They enter the shower together and begin to kiss. Their mouths move slowly against each other, savouring. Loki pulls away first and rests his cheek against Steve's shoulder while one hand trails along the firm stomach. “I want you.”

“You always want me, oh insatiable one.” A gentle kiss is placed on Loki's forehead.

“No. I want you.” Loki turns his head to bite Steve's collarbone. “I want you inside me. Filling me. Claiming me.” He straightens so he can kiss Steve hungrily, his hand slipping down to caress the soldier's cock.

Steve moans against Loki's lips, as he begins to harden under the insistent touch.

> _Lalalalalalala_  
>  Phenylethylamine  
>  Can't get enough 
> 
> _Oh oh  
>  Hmmmm!  
>  Lalalalalalala_

Loki's lips trail down so he can suck on the Soldier's throat. He grabs a handful of soap which he adds to the cock he is stroking. His soldier is almost ready and he wants him so badly. He encourages him with soft moans and gentle bites until those artist's hands are clutching his ass, a single finger caressing his opening.

“Steve, please.” The words are barely out of his mouth when the finger presses into him and he moans his pleasure for his lover to hear. As the finger slips in and out of his body, Loki grips tightly to Steve's shoulders. One finger becomes two and Loki presses his forehead against Steve's neck.

> _Lalalalalalalalala_  
>  Phenylethylamine  
>  Can't get enough  
>  No lalalalalalalalalalalala  
>  Lalalalalala love love love love love 

Loki is turned to face the shower wall and Steve presses against his back, putting hands to his hips as Steve's hard length slowly pushes against him and then into him. He lets out a slow breath and pushes back in turn, until Steve is fully in.

“You're so good, love.” Steve kisses Loki's neck and slips hand down to stroke his cock while he begins to thrust into the tight body. The water continues to spray down around them, keeping their bodies slick as they move.

Steve's strokes are slow and sure, and he moves his hand against Loki's cock in pace. It's a heady rush as they work together for their mutual pleasure with soft touches and sweet kisses.

> _Lalalalala_
> 
> _Oh can't get enough  
>  Ik kan er niet genoeg van krijgen_
> 
> _La lalalalalalalalalalala_
> 
> _Oh lalalalalalalala love love_

When they finally find climax, it's together. Loki moans softly as Steve bites down on his neck with a grunt. Come spatters against the shower wall only to be washed away seconds later and both bodies tremble with released tension as they lean against each other for support.

“Now, about that scroll...” Steve teasingly whispers once he has breath again.

Loki laughs and tilts his head for a kiss. “When I'm finished. I'm researching something important.”

In the other room, the record on the victrola ends and the arm lifts and settles again on it's perch. In the bathroom, Steve turns off the shower but the two men seem to forget about getting out as they start kissing again. Attached at the heart and the lip, the rest of the world disappears for just a short time.


	27. Mine (22. cradle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made for a sad heart.

“You're doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“That smile because you're sad thing?” Loki walks over to the chair where he sits and presses a finger to the corner of Steve's lips. “It doesn't reach your eyes.”

“Loki, I'm fine.”

“Do not lie. My heart, what weighs on your mind?”

Steve sighs and takes his lover's hands, kissing them gently. “It's Bucky. I'm worried about him.”

“Steve.” Loki sits on the arm of the chair and wraps his own arms around the blonde head, cradling it against his chest. “You will find him. We will. I swear it by the branches of Yggdrasil.”

“We?”

“We.” Loki kisses the top of Steve's head. “I cannot allow you to continue suffering.”

“I'm not-”

“Shh. I can see it, do not lie. I will aid as I can. I do not make promises but that I shall do all that is within my power to do.”

“Loki.” Steve's arms wrap around his waist. “You don't know how much this means to me.”

“I imagine much the same as it would mean to me if you were to help me save my brother somehow.”

Steve squeezes him tighter. “Thank you.”

“It is my joy to care for you.” Loki lifts Steve's chin. “I even have some thoughts on how we might locate him.”

“Something I missed?”

“Well. I thought perhaps if we take out the Hydra base that is located near Richmond, the one posing as a factory for textiles? I doubt he is at the facility, but the raid might draw him out if he is still nearby.”

Steve considers this. “Either way, we're down a Hydra stronghold. But how do we convince Bucky to come with us?”

“That will depend on his mental state.” Loki shrugs, thinking of his own experience with mind control. “I suspect he has remembered much in the time away from his captors.”

“Then why hasn't he come back to me?”

Loki looks at Steve sharply. “Why do we keep our relationship secret? You idiot, he is likely attempting to protect you from the very people you wish to protect him from.”

Steve blinks and stares at Loki, a little shocked. “But-” He shakes his head. “That doesn't make any sense.”

“Is there no one you love so dearly that you would walk away to save them?” Loki strokes Steve's cheek reassuringly.

Steve shakes his head, tears forming. “I'd fight. I'd fight the entire world to stay with you, Loki.”

“You'd certainly try.” Loki sighs and kisses his forehead. “Those of us who are not the indomitable force that is Captain America unfortunately need find other means to protect those we love.”

The Captain sighs in turn and lays his head on Loki's lap. “Don't become a target for my sake.”

“I do what I want.” Loki pets the blonde hair. “Especially when it comes to keeping you safe.”

“Aren't I what you want?”

“Most commonly. Occasionally there comes a spell to my attention that I desire greatly.”

Steve laughs. “Well, at least I make your list.”

“Sometimes I've no need to want you at all because I have you already. You _are_ mine, after all, pet.”

“If you say so, love.” Steve smiles. “But I thought you were mine.”

“Oh, I suppose. Just to keep that silly smile upon your face.”


	28. Fanmail (7. superstar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reads some of Steve's fanmail while Steve is out.

“Mroowr.” 

“Hello sweetheart.” Loki leans down and picks up the cat, setting her so she's lying against her shoulder and then turns back to the window where he'd been standing. “Have you been worried about your dad, too? I'm sure he's fine.”

Loki runs his fingers through the soft fur and the cat begins to purr. He looks back out the window and wonders how the battle is going. He should know better than to worry, the Captain and his team had battled doom and his creations any number of times in the past. He'll be fine.

The godling walks slowly back into the room, rocking the cat as one might a child. Cinnamon's weight against his shoulder is calming. She makes it easier for him not to think so hard about his Soldier.

He wanders over to Steve's desk, to look at the corkboard the soldier had hung recently. It is covered in papers. Loki had assumed these to be information related to their plans for finding the Winter Soldier, but as he looks closer he can see that they're actually letters people have written to Steve.

> _Dear Captain America,_
> 
> _You're my hero. I saw you when you stopped the robots from smashing our car. Thank you for saving my mommy and brother and me from getting hurt. Mommy says you must work really hard to keep us all safe, so I hope you remember to take a nap when you get tired, okay?_
> 
> _I want to be just like you when I grow up. You are very strong. Even stronger than dad!_
> 
> _From: Timmy K_

> _Dear Captain America;_
> 
> _Thank you for stopping by the hospital again. You have no idea just how much it means to the children when you stop by to see them. It gives them such hope and such joy. Please never stop being such a remarkable man. The children haven't stopped talking about your visit for days._
> 
> _You're welcome back any time._
> 
> _Nurse F at the Mercy Hospital_

> _Captain America;_
> 
> _Your courage and strength are amazing. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today. Thank you so much. Your bravery encourages me to fight my hardest. I want to be just like you when I grow up. My brother tells me I can't because I'm a girl, but I know better. I saw your exhibit at the museum, you used to be small and sick like me._
> 
> _I know there's no super serum for me, but I do have medicine and I know I will get better some day because I fight hard like Captain America. Thank you for signing my picture. I hope to meet you again when I'm all better so I can show you that I'm strong like you!_
> 
> _Love,  
>  Sarah N. _

There are dozens of these letters, most from children, and Loki is sure Steve has received hundreds more that aren't on this little board of his. They're all his reminders, Loki knows, Steve's reasons to fight. It's not just about being good or right or just. It's about people. Lives. Loki's free hand reaches out to gently stroke the papers. Steve has every single one of these in his heart. Every one.

Loki sighs and gently rubs Cinnamon's head again. “How does one man have so much love?” It makes no sense to him. The only person he can say he truly loves is Steve. 

He slowly walks back to the window once more. Part of him wants to be jealous, wants to tear the world apart for taking part of his Steve's heart from him. But he also knows that it's part of the reason he is able to love Steve so dearly. 

Steve, who loves until it hurts, who gives until he bleeds. 

Loki shakes his head with a sad smile as he looks through the glass, hoping to gain some glimpse of the battle wherever it is. That big heart is Steve's greatest strength and weakness at once. It makes Loki want nothing better than to protect Steve constantly, but they can't live that way. 

He wonders how he could have fallen so deeply for the soldier. It aches to be away from him, to not know him to be safe. But Loki also understands that he needs to trust Steve. Unfortunately, trust is not one of Loki's strengths. So he plays this game of pacing and waiting. Resisting the urge to rush forth and destroy all that threaten his love. Fingers threading through striped fur instead of blonde hair.

It's almost more than he can stand.

When the door of the apartment open – what feels like years later – it takes all his strength not to simply drop the cat in his arms and run to the man he loves. Instead he waits, quietly. He hears the sound of the shield being placed on it's hook on the wall, the helmet being unlatched and placed on the desk. He listens as the uniform jacket is slowly undone. Next he feels the strong arms wrap around him and a chin rest on his shoulder. That's when he breathes again.

“Hello, my heart.”

“Loki.”


	29. Darling  (24. good night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki helps Steve to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the little delay in posting, I've been busy with my sister's wedding and resulting visiting family!

The room is dark but for a few candles on the bedside table. Steve lies comfortably naked on the bed, lying with his stomach against the soft sheets. An equally naked Loki sits on Steve's thighs as he leans over the toned body and rubs sweet-smelling oil into tired muscles.

“Mmn.” Steve moans his pleasure as the long fingers work on him. It's been far too long since his lover last did this for him and he's enjoying every second. “You have divine fingers.”

“Well. Yes. God, remember?” Loki teases as he presses a kiss to Steve's shoulder blade.

Steve chuckles. “As if you'd let me forget.”

A smile graces Loki's face. “Never, my heart.” He adds a few kisses along Steve's spine.

A shiver follows after Loki's lips. Steve turns his head slightly so he can at least partially see his lover. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you look by candle light? It's almost enough to truly believe you're a god.”

“Flatterer. What do you want?”

“Just you.” A sighs slips out of Steve as Loki returns attention to his broad shoulders. Loki's palms dig deep into his muscles and he feels almost as though his godling is reshaping him, molding him like so much clay.

“Are you melting, darling?” Loki smirks as Steve continues to moan quietly beneath his hands. “Clearly I need to do this more often.”

“It has been a while.”

“Too long.”

“Mmn.” Steve nods against the pillow. “I love when you touch me. It makes me feel treasured.”

“Well, you are.” Loki leans forward to kiss Steve's cheek. Then his hands move down to caress Steve's lower back and buttocks. “My gorgeous soldier.” 

“Now who's the flatterer?” 

“Silvertongue.” Loki teases and licks Steve's ear. His hands slide down again, one oiled finger sliding between the muscles of Steve's ass.

Steve takes a sharp breath in.

“You like that?” The finger slowly moves over the tight pucker of Steve's opening before sliding in. And the blonde beneath him moans happily, so he continues, pressing deeper and stroking gently.

“Oh, love. Yes please. I want you.” The moans continue with the addition of some squirming. Loki knows Steve is already aroused as massages always leave him that way, and takes advantage of it. He sits again on his love's thighs as he adds a second finger to stretch and scissor inside the tight hole. Watching his love arch and moan beneath him, he takes his own cock in hand to stroke to full hardness.

Loki stops when precome begins to leak against his fingers, pulling his hand away from his lover and the same time. He leans in, pressing a firm kiss to Steve's tailbone. “Ready?” He waits for Steve's nod before pushing apart the firm thighs and slipping between them. He lines himself up and slowly pushes into the man below him.

“Oh. God.” Steve's fingers dig into the pillow as he's entered. 

“You're good, pet. So good.” Loki's hands move over Steve's, their fingers intertwining, and he presses soft kisses along Steve's shoulder blades. “I love you.”

Steve doesn't manage an answer as Loki begins moving with long, slow strokes and he is overwhelmed by feeling. His love is touching him, every part inside and out and he can't think of a single thing in the world he could ever want more.

There's friction between the mattress and his body as Loki thrusts into him. And once Loki finds his prostrate, he's crying out loudly from all the stimulation.

And then Loki's coming inside him, he can feel the hot pulses and the tremors against his back. He can feel it in the extra squeeze of the fingers against his and the hot mouth clamped down on his shoulder. But it's when the teeth sink down that is the moment Steve lets go. He trembles with his love's name on his lips as hot seed spurts against the mattress. 

They collapse as one being. Breathing and clinging and just _being_ together.

“I love you.” Loki whispers the words again as he withdraws and rolls over to lay next to Steve, a hand on his chest and his head tilted to stares into those beautiful blue eyes.

Steve smiles and shifts to steal a kiss. “I know. But I hope you never stop telling me.”

Loki takes his hand, kissing his knuckles. “Never.”

A groan, and Steve rolls over. “I'm incredibly sticky.”

“I like you sticky.” Loki teases as he slides his hand down Steve's stomach. “No point cleaning up until I've finished with you, though.”

“Round two?” Steve laughs.”

Loki purrs. “Oh, yes. And then some. This will be a very good night.”


	30. Calm (2. news; letter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve's personal time is interrupted by a bit of news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the jumping point for the next instalment of this verse. Look forward to proper plot again soon!

The silk scarf slides easily over the bar at head of their bed and is soft against Steve's wrists as Loki ties them together. A second scarf is carefully secured over Steve's eyes. Cool hands survey the naked chest, sending shivers down Steve's spine.

“What are you planning, love?”

“Wait and you shall know.” Loki moves away from the nude body tied to their bed and fetches a few supplies before removing his own clothing. “Ready?”

“Please, yes.” Steve squirms, anticipation alone beginning to arouse him.

Loki smiles and starts by picking up a cup of tea. It's an old game, but one both quite enjoy. Steve lets out a shaky gasp as the hot liquid spills over his chest and down his abs to his stomach. He only becomes louder when a tongue laps at the liquid starting by dipping into his belly button and working up.

Steve expects to feel more of the tea but is instead treated to a second lavishing of his belly button. Loki's tongue dashes in and out then his mouth sucks roughly on the tender skin along the edge. Steve moans his appreciation. He would tangle his hands in that long dark hair, encourage more, if he could.

Instead, he prays. “Loki! Loki! More!”

This earns another splash of hot tea over his belly and an eager tongue to lap it up. Steve whimpers.

“Hush, my heart. I will care for all your needs.” But the words are nearly forgotten as Loki's mouth closes on his cock.

Steve bucks in surprise and desire, but Loki pulls away.

“Loki!” Steve is practically whining he wants his lover so badly. “Touch me, kiss me, anything please!”

“Anything?” This is where Loki's next toy comes in. Steve feels a soft tickling just below his breast which slowly moves down his abdomen and over his hip to his thigh. Then it teases further down his thigh and behind his knee, caressing calf and ankle before flowing up the flat of his foot.

It happens again to his other leg.

Finally Loki takes the feather and teases it around Steve's cock and balls. The blonde gasps and the feather is taken away.

Steve breathes deeply, anxious for whatever else Loki may have planned. He hears a familiar click and smiles with anticipation of what he believes is coming until he realizes that it's not Loki's fingers that are teasing his opening, pushing into him.

Loki sits between Steve's legs, carefully bringing one over his shoulder as he begins to ease a small dildo into the tight ass. He slowly moves it in and out to prepare the soldier for his own cock, also quite hard from all the teasing.

He gently strokes himself, covering his cock in lubricant as he watches Steve move towards the dildo, clearly desiring something more substantial.

“I know that won't satisfy you, pet.” Loki gently removes the toy and sets it aside. “Allow me.”

Loki shifts Steve's second leg so both are over his shoulders and thrusts into the body before him in one fluid motion.

“Yes! Oh God, yes!” Steve's toes are curling with his pleasure. “Hard. I want you so hard and so deep.”

“Like this?” Loki rams his full length in again with a strength that would break the bones of a lesser man.

“Yes! Again, again!” Steve arches into his pleasure.

Loki repeats the action again and again as requested. They're just settling into a good rhythm when JARVIS interrupts.

“Excuse me, sirs, but ms. Romanov will be arriving on your floor shortly.”

Steve groans, Loki swears.

“I will take care of this. You stay here.” Loki can't help a smirk as he kisses Steve's stomach and carefully pulls out.

He finds a sheet to wrap around his waist and goes to deal with their visitor, making certain to close the bedroom door behind him.

“Spider.” He greets her flatly, doing his best to keep the annoyance out of his tone. “Can I help you?”

“I-” Natasha pauses on seeing the sheet, certain _tenting_ within the sheet, and the obvious flush to Loki's cheeks. She knows he could have easily hidden this with his illusions and wonders why he hasn't. “I'll be quick. There's been a Winter Soldier sighting. Please give this to Steve.”

Loki raises an eyebrow and accepts the tablet from Natasha's hand. “Thank you. Is that all?”

“Yeah.” She turns to leave but pauses as the elevator doors open. “You take good care of him.” She walks in and the doors close.

Loki laughs as he heads back into the bedroom. He lets the sheet fall to the floor and places the tablet on the bedside table. 

“Finally!” Steve moans. “Hurry up already.”

“If you mean to imply that you're bored of our game, I can simply untie you.”

“No! Loki! I need you. Inside me. Right now.” Steve squirms with want, causing Loki to laugh again.

“Aren't we anxious? Just let me...” He pops open the lubricant to stroke more over his cock with extra loud moans for Steve's benefit. “Let me get ready again. Now where were we?”

“Loki.” Steve whimpers as his lover moves between his legs.

“Right here.” Loki holds onto Steve's hips as he pushes into him. “I'm here, pet.”

Steve's thighs squeeze against Loki encouragingly. “Fuck me. Please. I want to feel you all the way up my spine.”

Loki grins and starts moving. He thrusts deep and hard as before, listening for the little sounds that let him know when he's done something especially good. Steve rocks against him wantonly, eager for every touch and thrust. They move together while Loki's fingers wake bruises over Steve's hips.

Steve chants Loki's name like some holy mantra causing Loki to focus on those divine lips as he chases down their pleasure.

It's Loki, in fact, who comes first. Hot semen spurting deep inside his lover, he fights to keep thrusting, to urge the seed deeper and his love closer. He's assured when the muscles around him begin to tighten and Steve cries out loudly as more warm sticky fluid spills between them.

Several long minutes of heavy breathing later, Loki tugs off Steve's blindfold and kisses him. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Sticky. Curious.” Steve rolls his shoulders and Loki takes the hint to untie his wrists. “What did Natasha want?”

“Nothing important.” Loki begins massaging Steve's wrists. “Just a Winter Soldier sighting. Near Washington.”

“Nothing...?” Steve notices the glint in Loki's eye.

“When do we leave?” He kisses one wrist.

“Soon. Soon.”


End file.
